The new generation
by Windraider
Summary: Easy going Azure pairs up with unenthusiastic Rika to battle for the title of mamodo king,but in order to do that,they have make sure they don't kill each other first.Can they put aside their issues and work together to win?Accepting OC's for storyline.
1. Just another day

The greatest trouble maker.

Please note that I do not owe anything about the offical Zatch bell is purely fanfiction,so I'm not to blame for anything at all.I repeat,I owe nothing at all.

It was just another normal day in the neighbourhood,well unless you count a mad woman screaming.

"Azure!!!!!!!!!Get back here!!!"Screamed a voiced so loud that could wake the dead.

At this moment,a little boy with white hair and blue eyes busted through the door,he appeared to be only around 7-8 years at was still dressed in blue long sleave shirt and wore white colour sports shorts and green colour shoe.

"But that wasn't my fault,you told me to put everything in Rika-nee-san.*Replied the little boy as he continued to run.

At this moment,A girl with long blue hair and azure eyes rushed out the house,following the little boy,the strange thing was that she was still in her pajamas."My fault?!Your the one who overloaded the washing machine!I told you only to put all the clothes in you idiot!!"

"Well you should have done it yourself than,you know I don't even know the first thing about machines in the first place!"Replied Azure as he ran for his life.

"Are you saying this is my fault?!You told me to leave everything in your hands!!Have you forgotten about it?!"By now,Rika looked as if she was really going to kill him.

"I said I'll follow all your orders not leave everything to me!"Azure screamed,while looking back,and sweatdropped,as he noticed Rika approaching him by the second."Uh-oh,I'm in find somewhere to hide."

Azure quickly scaled the wall,and landed back inside the garden,which he quickly jumped through the window,and locked it,afterwards he proceeded towards the main door,and locked than proceeded towards the window outside to attempt to make fun off her,using funny facial his expression froze the moment she took up a spare key."Oh crap I better hide."Immediatly,he went up straight to their room,and immediatly heard the entrance door being unlocked."Oh crap where to hide?She's going to kill me if I don't do anything."As he panics,he realised that was only one place he could grabbed his book and hid in a bag.

It wasn't long before Rika entered the room,and couldn't find him."That stupid brat,I'm going to make him pay when I catch him."Though Rika outloud."(But first I got to get ready for school,I'm almost late thanks to him)."Though Rika as she stommped off.

After a quick shower,and a change of clothing,she quickly dashed out the house after grabbing her school bag."Hmm thats strange,is it just me,or does this bag seem heavier than before?"Though Rika,but before she could inspect the contents,her watch rang."OH no I'm late!"Forgetting to check the contents,she quickly rushed off towards school.

School was never a nice place for Rika,for she was always being bullied and look down ,she was much better looking and a lot smarter as compared to the other girls,but she was a pushover when it came to athletics,and completely clueless on how to interact with other people,and often keeps quiet,even in a group,and her bad temper also plays a huge part in why no one wants to interact with her.

"Rika Teruyama,your late,report to the dentention room later after school."Told the teacher as she entered the classroom.

"Yes ma'am."She replied while stomping off to her seat

"Okay now out your textbook and turn to page 82"Ordered the teacher.

"All right all right I get it."Rika answered as she reached inside her bag."(Huh?Thats strange,I thought I only had books inside,whats this?)"Though Rika as she pulled it a very nervous caught the attention off everyone in the Rika wasn't too bothered with it."Just what do you think your doing in my bag?"Asked a very angry Rika,who was clearly struglling to avoid strangling Azure at the moment.

"Umm...I was board alone at home?"Replied Azure with his puppy dog eyes.

Most people would immediatly be charmed by the cuteness off his puppy dog eyes,but Rika wasn't one off them,and instead started to strangle him,in a homer simpson style."You stupid idiot!I told you to wait quitely at home,or otherwise go wait at the kingdergarden!"Screamed Rika as she strangled him.

"Rika thats enough!"Interupted the teacher,"Now who is that boy?"He asked.

"This boy happens to be little brother,and the biggest trouble maker ever."She answered before dropping back to Azure,"As for you,how many times have I told you not to bother me at school?!"

"Your not excatly much better than young man,who are you and what are you doing here?"He asked.

"Oh my name is Azure,I was actually quite board at home,because its only the two off us at home,and the kids at kindergarden keep picking on me,as such I decided to follow my big sister."He answered back.

His answer caused quite a gossip among the other students.

"Thats Rika's little brother?He so cute."Squelled one off them,another than said,"His so different from his sister,but strangely they go well isn't Azure a girls name instead?"she asked.

"I am not a girl!!!"Snapped Azure suddenly as he heard that.

"wha-what the?Whats wrong?"Suddenly startled.

"I'm afraid Azure tends to freak out and goes nuts whenever he hears someone assuming him to be a girl mainly because off his name."Answered Rika,as she gave herself a ,she turned towards Azure to ask him for a favour,"Look Azure,I'm kinda busy at the moment now,why don't you go wait somewhere else in the mean time,I think you can wait over at the infimary or the green house,I'll pick you up later after school all right?"

"All right!"He answered before running off,but stopped halfway,"Oh yeah I forgot something."Returns to the bag,and takes a blue colour book with a strange diagram on it.

"You bought it along?!I thought I told you not to take it out unless you need it."Scolded Rika.

"Well this book is extremely important to me,I never leave it alone no matter what,unless its with you."He answered back."Well bye now,I'll see you later big sister."Answers as he runs off.

Unknown to them,someone was watching them from another part off the classroom.

"(That book...so he's a mamodo huh?This is great,our first victim.)" 


	2. Don't leave me behind!

Azure spent the next hour in the infimary sleeping,before waking it still a little to early to visit Rika,he decided to move around the school,though most area's were really boring to him,as they were mostly classrooms which he wasn't allowed to for him,he found the chemistry lab,which he used to entertain himself for a while.

Meanwhile back in the classroom,Rika well,she was board out of her mind,and was actually sleeping,or least she was,until a loud explosion woke her up.

"What the heck was that?!"Asked the teacher who fell out off his chair."A terrorist attack?!"Replied another student.

"No you idiots,that was just my brother,here."Replied Rika as she stood up and left the class room,"Don't worry,I'll deal with him."Afterwards,she headed towards the lab,the only place in school he would ever take any intrest in.

As she approaches the chemistry lab,"Hey Azure I know your here somewhere,so come on out."She called."Don't make me look for you,if I do,I'll won't cook any off your favourite udon tonight."She called out again.

"Udon Umm..."Came a voice from under the teacher's table.

"Found you!"Rika exclaimed as she pulled him from under the table.

"Uh-oh,I'm in trouble aren't I?"He asks while starring at her with those puppy dog eyes of his.

"Yes you are,first off you clean this lab up young man,than you head back straight to me,understand."She spoke in a lecturing tone.

"Hai hai Rika-nee-chan."He answered back.

"And one more thing,next time stick to the infimary or greenhouse,their people there who you might find entertaining."She replied before leaving him.

Later that day in the class room,during language class,Azure returned back to the class.

"I'm back."Azure called out as he entered,afterwards he immediatly jumped onto Rika's lap and fell asleep.

"Rika would you please-"The teacher was about to ask,but was interuptted by her.

"I appologize for my little brother's behaviour,sen-sei,but appearently as you can see,his a little far to attached to me,and refuses to let go,so I'm afraid,that he'll be here for a while,but if thats too much trouble,than I'll just leave early."She said.

"Hmm...well if you can promise me he won't do anything to disturb the class,than I see no reason to throw him out."He told her.

"Thank you very much."Thanking the teacher while sighing in relief.

The remainder of the day past by quickly,with Azure sleeping in peace without disturbing anyone,even the teachers didn't mind his most off the girls considered him to be quite cute,though the boys however looked at him with jealous day past by quickly,with gym as the last lesson.

"Hey Azure,could you stand aside for a minute,for this gym class."Rika asked.

"I'll watch from the sidelines."He replied.

Gym class was the one lesson Rika would never whenever they had to run,she was always left behind,and was always being mocked by everyone,as her results was proberly one off the worst in school.

"Rika hurry up,your being left behind again."Reminded Mr Ishi the gym teacher as he left."As punishment,you have to clean the gym afterwards understood."

"Right."Groan Rika as she was panting.

Although Rika already knew this wasn;t punishment for being last,this was his idea of a punishment for complaning about his methods.

"Here let me help"Came a familar voice from behind.

Turning around she noticed Azure attempting to carry some off the stuff as well,but they were a little too big for even laughed when he fell down."Azure,why don't you go us some drinks instead,here are some coins,and there's a vending machine just behind the field."She asked.

"Okay okay,I'll be back,just give me a few minutes."He cried as he ran off.

Unknown to them,they were being watched by a pair of unsuspecting eyes.

As soon as Azure reached the vending machine,he stopped to consider what to buy."Hmm now I wonder what to buy for her,She won't like it if I got her the wrong things."He thought outloud.

"I be more worried about yourself if I were you."Came a voice from behind.

Turning around,he noticed two boys standing behind him,one was a kid around his age,with bright firey red hair,and red eyes,and had two red marks across his the other was around 15-16 years old,wore a standard school uniform and dark brown hair and black eyes,in his hands,he carried a book similar to Azure's,but only that it was red this time round.

"That book...are you by any chance a demon?"Asked Azure as he stepped back.

"What are you stupid?Off course I am."Replied the kid,"Anyway this is the best chance to get rid off you since your partner is busy."

"Umm could I know your names at least,I mean afterall its only natural to know the person your fighting against."He repied in a shaky voice.

"Well I suppose you have a point,anyway,my name is Jiro,and this is my partner Magnum."The teenager spoke up for the first time."Okay than,now that you know our names its time for you go."As he opened the book,it suddenly glowed red,giving off a light.

"(Oh dear this could be a problem,good thing I left my book with Rika.)"Azure thought.

"FIZOR!"Jiro cried out,and at the same time a fire ball was shot out through Magnum's barely managed to dodge it by rolling out off the way."(That was close.)"He thought."Not bad,but still not good enough,Fizor!"Cried Jiro as he continued to shoot out fire managed to dodge all of them,but was quickly exhausting himself."(Man I'm getting tired,I don't know how long I can keep this up.")He thought as fire ball came flying his way,however as he tried to dodge it,he triped over a rock and fell,narrowling avoiding the fireball."Hah we got you now FIZOR!."Another fireball shot out from Magnum's time round,giving Azure no chance to evade.

"RUNAE!"Shouted a voice from nowhere.

Large icicals shot out from Azure's hand and clashed with the fireball cancelling it out."Looks like I got here just in time."Came the voice.

"Good timing I was almost fried."Said Azure as he turned around,encountering Rika."Could you cut it any closer next time round?"He joked as he stood up.

"Maybe,maybe not,Good thing I was worried that you may have gotten lost because you were taking so long."She replied,turning to Jiro,she called out,"I never knew you were involved in the battle,but no matter,this is your only warning get out or else.)"She warned.

"Your warning us?Thats a good one,I always wanted to teach you a lesson for being so stuck up,FIZOR!"He cried Magnum shoot another fireball."You think you can beat us like that?Thats a joke,RUNAe!"She again,the icials clashed with the fireball cancelling each other out."Okay Azure you know what to do."She said.

"Don't worry I do."He cried as he charged through the smoke created by collision of powers."Darn his getting closer,hurry up blast him back."Cried Magnum,showing a hint of nervousness in his tone."Don't worry he won't get close,Fizor!"Responded Jiro,and this time he continued to spam it,creating even more fireballs.

"Humph...you have to do better than that,the second spell,Lashield!"Cried out Rika,and in the same moment,a huge shield made of ice materialzed on Azure's arm,allowing him to charged through the fireballs.

"He's getting closer,quick the second Magnum."Right,Firno!:Responded Jiro,creating a flaming tornado from Magnum's mouth,it headed straight towards Azure,attempting to incinerate him.

"About time,Rika the third spell!"Shouted Azure as he charged towards the flame."All right!RUNAEGA!"She responded.

Tossing the shield straight at the tornado,Azure quickly creates a giant ice lance and throws it towards the tornado,slamming both the shield and the lance combination of both the shield and the lance punched right through the tornado like a knife through lance than continue onwards,smashing into Magnum,blowing both him and Jiro away."Come on lets finish this!:Cried Azure as he charged towards them once more.

"Quick cast another spell before he gets here!"Order Magnum."Ri-right Fizor!"However just as the fire ball was materialzing,Azure was already infront of them."LASHIELD!"Cried Rika,creating a shield for used the shield to slam straight into his face,forcing the fireball back towards his face,creating an explosion.

The moment the explosion died down,All three was on the ground,and Magnum's book was being burnt away,and soon disappeared as it was burnt away completely.

"Hey Azure you okay?"Cried Rika as she approached."Yeah I'm fine,much better than he is anyway."Pointing towards Jiro as he stood up."Anyway what about you,aren't you going to get into trouble for running off?"He asked.

"My own little brother's well being is much more important than a little punishment,so I wouldn't worry about we ought to get going,I still have to clean the gym and attend detention."She replied.

"Guess I'll just wait than,besides I'm feeling kind of tired at the moment,so I'll just sleep while waiting for you."He answered back.

"Thanks,I'll make some Udon for you later as thanks."She responded as they walked away. 


	3. Discord

Chapter 3

"Wake up Onee-chan!You promised to take me to the zoo today!Come on Wake up sleepy head."Cried Azure as he jumped onto her.

"All right,all right,I'm up you don't have to try and squash me."She cried as she pushed him down.

"Hurry up!The crowd is going to be there soon."Continued Azure.

"Okay!Okay just hold on a minute,I'm going to change."She replied as she stood up,it was than she noticed something,"Huh?Why's the sky still dark?"Looking over at the clock,she realised it was only three in the morning."...Azure you idiot!!You woke me in three in the morning?!How stupid can you be?!The zoo doesn't open not until ten!!Now go back to sleep and leave me alone before I strangle you!!"She screamed

Later in the day...

"Hey Onee-chan,you still look kind of sleepy."Commented Azure during breakfast.

Turning towards him,she replied in a sleepy voice,"Who's fault do you think it is,waking me up twice in the middle of the morning."

"Hehe opps."He responded in an anime style while scratching his head.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her head while sighing before responding."Oh forget it,you never ,what do you want for breakfast,we'll visit the zoo later."

"Umm ceral?"He asked.

"Thats okay I guess."She replied.

Later that day while in the zoo,Rika was constantly on edge,because she was afraid that Azure would try something stupid,and sure enough,she was just had to go and try feeding a goat,which resulted in a tug of war match with it."Let go you oversize hair ball!"He yelled as he tried pulling his snacks away from him.

"(I was so afraid of this,why do these always keep happening to me?)"Thought Rika as she struggled to seperate them."Come on Azure let go off the snacks,I'll just buy you some more later."While yelling at him.

"No!This stupid furball also bit me,I'm not letting go until he does!"He retorted.

"(Sigh...Why me?Just what did I do to deserve a brother like him?)"She thought as she struggled to seperate the two off them.

Later in the day,after managing to seperate both Azure and the goat,they proceeded to watch a polar bear show.

Halfway through out the show,there was a short break before the next act,"Now wasn't that a nice performance huh Azure?Azure",it was than that Rika returned her attention to Azure,only to find that he wasn't there anymore."Azure?!Where the heck are you?"She cried as she started to panic.

"Kyahh!!!There's a kid trying to enter the stage!!"Screamed a woman's voice.

Turning towards the stage,Rika could only stare in horror,Azure was trying to enter the stage."Oh my god!Azure what the hell do your doing get down there!!Are you trying to be killed?!"She screamed as she ran towards him.

"But I only want to get a feel of the bears."He replied as Rika attempted to pull him down."No you can't!They'll rip you to shreads now sit down!"She screamed."NO!!"He answered back while struggling to maintain his balance,although in the end,he lost the tug of war,and fell could only watch the strange brother sister duo as they fought it out.

Rika had to eventually drag Azure back to his seat while swearing on the way."Now sit down and stay put!"She ordered as she dragged him back to his was about to argue,but one angry look from her immediatly made him reconsider that.

The next few hours went by in the blink off an eye,with Azure causing more trouble,such as interfeering with a snake show and trying to trying to feed the monkeys,miraculously Rika didn't go insane trying to stop happen till the end off the day.

"Hey Onee-chan could we ride the elephants before we go?Come on!Please?"Begged Azure as he was being dragged away by Rika who appeareantly wasn't listening."Onee-chan I promised to do the household chores later,come on just let me ride them please?"He continued to beg.

Unable to take his whinning anymore,she just gave in,"Fine,as long as you agree to help with the household chores."

"Horray!"He cried as he danced around Rika,drawing lots of unwanted attention.

"(Sigh...why?Why couldn't I have gotten a sweet little sister instead of a hyper active little brother who's completely ignorant about the world?Just what did I do to deserve this?)"She thought.

The line was quite long,it was sure that the both off them were going to have to wait for a long time.

Rika could only sigh as she noted the length of the line,"(Maybe agreeing to his wants wasn't such a good idea.)"She thought while listening to some music from her listening to some music,which was ruined by a sudden outburst.

"What do you mean I can't take him with me?!"It stated.

The outburst caught everyone's attention,everyone was now starring at the source of it,which appeared to be a middle age man around his mid twenties or so,he was dress in red short sleves and black sports shorts and carried a black hair truely stood out,as he was the only one in the whole zoo with a regeant hair style,and even more strange was that on his shoulder,he appeared to be carrying a monkey.

"As I stated,I'm sorry,no pets allowed here."In fact no pets are allowed in the zoo in the first place,I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave."replied the zoo keeper.

Without warning,the monkey suddenly jumped and kicked the keeper in the face,sending him crashing to the ground,scaring the rest of the what was really scary was what happened next."Watch who your calling a pet you idiot!"It called out.

Now normally people would freak out,but in this case,everyone was too shocked to even reply.

"(Either I'm losing my mind,or that monkey just spoke.)"Thought Rika.

Sadly,she wasn't losing her mind,as it spoke again,"Hey partner what say we trash this place,after all what's the point off coming too a zoo if you can't have fun?"

"Right you are partner!"He replied,and from his bag,he took out what appeared to be a spellbook.

Just the sight of the spellbook was enough to alert Rika of the dangers involved,and what could happen if it were to be used there."(Arr what to do?what to do?Should I walk away or stop them?But I don't even know how strong they are?Oh maybe we should just run.)"She thought as she freaked out,unfortuneatly,that idea was rejected the moment Azure spoke up,"Hey their going to wreck the zoo come on we got to stop them!"Before he started running towards them."(So much that idea.)"She thought as she pursue him.

"All right,now lets see which one to--Ouch!Who did that?!"Snarled the man,as a stone strucked him on the head while he was talking.

"I did loser!"Cried Azure as he charging towards man raised his hand and was able to strike him,when suddenly he was lifted off the up,he noticed a girl carrying him,"Please forgive my little brother!I'm sorry he didn't mean it!So bye!"She cried as she ran all happened so quickly that the man wasn't even sure what happened,until his partner kicked him in the head."You idiot!That was another mamodo and you let him get away,after him quick!"Snarled his monkey.

Rika was losing her mind at the very moment,not only because Azure had endangered them by making his presence known,but also because he wouldn't shut up as they were running,drawing a lot off unwanted attention,all mostly negative remarks,like what a poor sister,how could she carry a child like that,what is she thinking and so on."Let me down!I'm gonna scream for help if you don't!"Shouted Azure as he struggled to get on the verge off losing her temper decided to ignore him,as they ran out off the zoo,and towards the river.

"Great just great,now we lost them."Grumbled Azure as he was placed down.

"Don't grumble!Why do you always have to keep causing trouble,I mean we don't even know how strong those guys were in the first place,and whats more causing such a rucus in a public place,are you trying to let the whole world know that your a demon?"She answered back.  
"They were going to wreck the zoo!What else was I suppose to do?!Just stand back and let them do it?!Besides all 100 off us are suppose to be fighting among each other in the first place!!"He retorted angrily.

"That doesn't mean you can just jump in without any thought!Are you even aware off how much trouble we could have landed in!Besides their other's out there who'll just take care off him,so quit your complaning!Besides their lives are basically ruined if word got out off what they did either way."

Thinking he couldn't be heard,he started grumbling under his breath,"Darn,why did I have to get such a useless and demanding partner anyway?"

"What did you say?!!"Appearently she heard that,and wasn't too please about it.

"You heard me!Your both a useless and demanding partner who treats me like a little run away everytime we have a problem and always give me all sorts of orders no matter where we are!"He screamed.

Unable to control her anger anymore,she lashed out at him,grabbed his collar and lifted him up and screamed at his face,"I'm useless and demanding?!What about you?!All you ever do is give me more and mroe troubles!Ever since you arrived day in and day out,I've been taking care off you!I'm the one who gave you a place to stay when you had nowhere to go and all I ask for some peace and respect!!Was that to much to ask for?!Well appearently it is!Everyday you drive me nuts,make irresponisble demands,behave like a spoilt brat and doing stupid things like endangering yourself eariler at the zoo!"

Breaking free of her grip,he retorted,"And I don't need someone like you to watch out for me!I'll show you that I can still make it through even without you!"Immediatly he ran off.

"Get back here Azure!I'm not done with you yet!"She yelled as he ran off. 


	4. What's really important

It's been over three hours since they had the argument,the sun had set,and Azure was still angry,for he felt his partner was nothing but a hindrance in the nothing to do,he merely wondered around by himself,not even aware off how much time had past,until the sun had set.

*Grrooooowwwwlll*Rumbled his that he hadn't eaten for quite a long time,*(I'm hungry,I just realised I haven't eaten anything throughout the entire day.)*He remembered,*(Should I head back?)*He continued to think,until he realised something,*(No!No!No!I'm not going back to her no matter what!This is all her fault in the first place!,but still...)*Caught between his pride and his hunger,he couldn't decide,and thus continued to wonder around.

Meanwhile,back at home,Rika was strangely feeling quite uncomfortable as she prepared dinner,"(Never knew just how quiet this house really is.)"She thought,as she steamed the rice."Hey Azure could you set up the table?Azure?"Turning around before realising that she was all alone."(Oh yeah,I forgot his not here.)"Suddenly recalling the fight they just had."(Sigh,oh well,knowing him I'm sure he'll come back when his hungry.")

At the same time,Azure was still struggling to to resists the urge to return back,his pride appearently still getting in the way off his decision,though he immediatly changed his mind,when night to most,he was actually terrifed of the dark,and forgetting his pride,he grew afraid and starting running back towards the halfway there,when he bumped into someone."Sorry about that,I"m in a-"he quickly shut his mouth,upon looking up at the person he ran was the same man who he had encountered back at the zoo.

Glaring down at him,he licked his own lips as he eyes widen,and his mouth forming an evil smile."Well now what do we have here?Oh yes the little brat that got in my way just than I suppose it's only good manners to return the partner you there?"He asked,and suddenly his partner landed on his shoulders."Yeah I'm here,and I'm ready to teach this half-baked Mamodo a lesson he'll never forget."He replied in a cocky around,he noticed something,"Hey where's your partner kid?"Azure merely kept quiet,never saying anything."Not here eh?This just makes things a lot easier."Jumping down from his shoulders,he landed directly infront of Azure."Okay partner let's get started."He ordered."As you wished."Taking out his spellbook,he immediatly Shouted the spell."MAMUK!!"

The monkey suddenly started to begin to transform,his size increased,his body growing in every direction,his muscles expanded,his ears stretched,his tailed expanded,his claws extended,and his face became a lot more monstrous."Arrg...that feels good,now than where were we?"suddenly starring down at Azure.

"ARRRRR!!!!!!That's it!Where the heck is that kid?!!I swear if I don't find him soon,I'm going to go insane with worry!!"Exclaimed Rika as she started pacing around the house."Huh?Was that rain?"She out,she found that it had suddenly started rainning heavily."Oh that's enough,fine!I'll go look for him!Now will you just stop adding to my worries!Sheesh,I'll be hunted for the rest of my life I don't find you got that Azure?This is all your fault!!"Shouting at the top off her lungs before grabbing the spell book and an umbrella.

"ARG!!"Screamed Azure as he was punched and sent flying more than ten meters or he struggled to his feet,he felt something grabbed the back off his head,and lifted him up."Now where do you think your going?"Asked a mocking tone,as he slammed Azure's face into the ground,and repeated the process three times."ughhh.."Blood flowed down his face,and found himself having trouble thinking,as his vision was starting to get ,he didn't get a chance to rest or recover,as his legs were suddenly gripped,and lifted up and swang around,before slamming him into the impact forced Azure to throw out blood,and catching the monkey's attention."Hmmm...that was actually quite a nice scream,let me here it again."And than repeated the process another two more times,slamming him facedown,and on his impact caused him to throw out blood again,and by now,he was barely even keeping himself consious."Still consious I see,well I guess your not as week as I thought you were,well that just means more fun for me."He cried as he stood over Azure,and starting raining down blows onto him was nothing Azure could do to even defend himself,the only he could do was to steel himself and keeping taking those blows until the his fist into Azure's stomach one more last time breaking his bones and causing him violently throw out blood once more,leaving him in a very bloody mess."Hahahaha!This is fun!I haven't had this much fun ever since I arrived in this world!"He stated as he starting fanatically."Alas all good things must come to an end,oh well goodbye."Putting his hands together now,he was about to hammer Azure's head into the now,Azure's vision was completely blurry,and could no longer keep himself consious,the last thing he saw before losing consious was he about to be killed.

"RUNAE!!"Came a voice from nowhere.

That was the last thing he heard as his consious faded.

When he woke up,he realised that he was back in his room."(Wha-what happened?)"

While thinking up reasons for why he ended up back in his room.

"Wha-what happened?The last thing I remember I was about to be-"Recalling the incident."Are you awake?"Asked a gentle voice.

Turning his head,he saw Rika squatting in front off him."Ri-Rika-Onee-chan,how did I?"

"Well your lucky I made it and casted a spell in time,otherwise you would have spell struck that monkey in the face,knocking him out,I merely grabbed you and ran than."Completing her sentence.

"Umm Onee-chan,I want to say I'm-"He began,but was interrupted.

Putting a finger on his lips,she squat down and looked him in the eye,before throwing a temper."You stupid idiot!!Have you any idea how worried I was?!I've spent the entire day worrying myself half to death over you,and you didn't even bothered to contact me!!!And even worse you got into a fight that nearly cost you your life,How worried do you think I am you idiot!!!!"Screaming at the top of her lungs,she than started panting for breath.

"I-I..."Azure was too shock to even respond,clearly he was still trying to say something,or rather anything,but couldn't."I-I-"As he tried once again,he was quickly pulled into a hug,looking up,he noticed that she was crying."You stupid idiot,were you even aware of how terrified I was?How do you think I felt when I saw you getting killed?!How do you think I felt when I treated you!!"She than broke down,unable to stop herself from crying anymore.

Azure also unable to control himself,started crying as well,"No I'm sorry,you were right,I was selfish and didn't care about anything except myself,I didn't care about you and only caused trouble for you,I"m sorry!Please forgive me!"Patting him on the head,she whispered into his ears,"Its fine,don't worry about it,besides I should be sorry as well.I never thought about your feelings and what you've been through,and I actually want to thank you,because off you,I'm no longer alone,so thank get some rest."

The next few days past peacefully,without any disturbance at all,mainly because Azure had too spend all his time at home recovering."Most of my injuries have already healed."Hey sis,can I go out with you to buy groceries later?Most of my injuries have already been healed."He asked.

"Well I suppose so,ar what the heck?Come on,just don't buy too much."She replied.

Halfway to the grocery store,Azure had accidentally bumped into another person."Ouch!Sorry about that-ARG!"Looking up,he saw both the man and monkey that attacked him the other day."Uh-oh."

"Well well well,what do we have here,its that little runt,and you bought your partner this time round,this saves the trouble of hunting you down."He replied as he glared down at him,and on his partner spoke up as well,"Let's finish what we started the other day shall we?"

"Very well,lets do so."Answered Rika,this response however stunned Azure."Wha-what?We're fighting them?I thought we were going to run?"He asked."No your right Azure,I've always been running away from things whenever it came my way,but not besides,I still haven't paid him back for what they did to you a few days ago."She replied.

This change was quite surpising,but he quickly accepted it,"All right!Hey you two!If you wanna fight,meet us at the riverbay in a half an hour,I'm sure you wouldn't want to fight in a public area like this right?"

"Humph!Your going to regret challenging us."Cried the monkey,as they walked away.

The four of them met later in time for their battle.

"Humph about time you got here,now than let's begin."He cried out while opening his book.

"Wait!We don't even know your names and such,isn't it only natural to know your opponent's name and all?"Interrupted Rika halfway.

"...Good point,fine,my name is Taku,and his is Rhodes,there happy now?MAMUK!!"He cried out,causing his partner to grow into a monster once again.

"Now than,I'll be sure to pound you into the ground this time round kid."He laughed."Humph,if you think you can anyway."Taunted caused him to become enrage,and charged towards responded by charging towards him as raised his fist in an attempt to punch him,however he managed to sidestep it,and instead thrusted his hand towards his face,"RUNAE!'Shouted Rika,and icials shot out straight into his face at point blank range,knocking him to further push him back was big mistake,as he was swipped away by Rhodes's claws."Arr!That really hurts,as he struggled to get up,only to notice Rhodes standing on top off him,with his fist raised barely managed to avoid the attack by rolling away,only to get swatted away straight,he noticed Rhodes openning his mouth."MARUN!"Cried Taku,and from Rhodes's mouth,a large ball of darkness manifested,and shot straight at Azure."LASHIELD!"Cried Rika,creating a shield in Azure's arm,which blocked the blast.

"(That was some blast,my shield barely held on.)"Azure thought as he got up,only to noticed Rhodes charging at him again,attempting to beat him down he tried to stand up,he stumbled down,realising that his leg still hadn't fully healed yet from their previous a split second,Rhodes was standing above him,with his fist raised,and started to pound him again,fortuneatly,Rika managed to cast LASHIELD in it was obvious that it wasn't going to last long,as the shield was starting to crack."(Damn it!Is this is it for me?"He shield broke the moment Rhodes bought his hands together,and hammered it,knocking Azure to the ground."(Guess this is it than.)"He thought,and almost gave up hope,when he heard Rika screamed,"Azure don't give up!I'm right with you!!"That voice was all it took to snap Azure out of despair,and bring him back to his senses,"(Thats right,I'm not alone.I still have Rika by my side,I can't give up.)"

At the same time,his book started glowing."What the?A new spell?"Wondered Rika,though she quickly turned her attention towards Azure again,who was struggling to even stand straight."Argh!!I don't care what spell this is,just save him!Azure the fourth spell,SYON!!"

At the same time,Rhodes bought his fist down onto Azure,and all time seemed to have stopped,until Rhodes suddenly howled in agony,and fell body was covered blood,and had several holes,almost as if he was back at Azure,she found that he was covered in ice now had frozen spikes growing out off his body."Cool!I'm a hedgehog!"He cried.

"(I"m not too sure what too think off this spell,except that it proberly did a great job saving Azure.)Azure get back in the battle!"Realising that they were still in battle."Oh yeah I forgot."He exclaimed,turning around and charged straight at Rhodes,raising his hand,he strucked him in the stomach,followed by the face,before sending him flying with an uppercut."(Whoa!Was I always this strong?)"Wondered Azure,as he charged towards him once more,and continuing his barrage of attacks.

"(So not only does it protects him by turning him into a hedgehog,but also increases his strength as well,now this is something intersting.)"Thought Rika as she watched Rhodes being trashed by Azure.

"Marun!"Came Taku's voice,and another shadow ball came flying out of Rhodes's this,Rika immediatly bought up the shielding spell,"LASHIELD!!"An ice shield materialized itself onto Azure,but at the same time,the effects off the previous spell wore the blast off the attack,both off them were clearly stunned by the sudden removal of Azure's SYON spell,fortunately Azure reacted first he immediatly slammed what remained off his shield into Rhodes's face,knocking him back."RUNAEGA!!"Continued Rika,allowing Azure to shoot a giant ice lance at his at his face,sending him crashing into his partner.

"Your finished!"Roared Azure as he charged towards them,and at the same time,Rika shouted out"RUNAEGA",enabling him to toss one more giant ice lance out towards them,Taku attempted to cast another spell,but was too late,as the lance got to him first,and the time the explosion wore off,both off them were on the ground,Taku was unconsious,and Rhodes's book was being burnt away.

"Nooooooo!!!!!!"Screamed Rhodes as he watched his book being burnt away,before disappearing at the same time.

Limping back towards Rika,he collasped in front off her,"Ugh...so tired,my entire body is aching."He groaned.

Chuckling,she hugged him,before carrying him away."Thats what you get when you fight with an injured body."She said."Now than,what do you want for dinner tonight?"She asked,as she put away the spell book. 


	5. encounter

"AZURE!!!!" Came a scream in the early morning that could wake even the dead.

Rushing out of his room, Azure tried to reason with Rika, "But Rika-Onee-chan, you told me to wake you up today, because it's important. He cried as he continued running.

Following him, Rika rushed out off the room in her pyjamas which was completely drenched yelling "You idiot!! That doesn't mean you have to soak me in cold water!!" Attempting to tackle him, only to fall face first onto the floor when Azure jumped over her.

"But I did try, you were just too lazy to even get up!" He mention as he hid under the table.

"What did you say?!!" She screamed once again.

"EEEEPP!" Squeaked Azure as he hoped once again that she wouldn't catch him. Unfortunately for him, she did, and a second scream capable of waking the dead could be heard throughout the entire neighbourhood.

Later on that day.

Much to her personal dismay, she ended up smuggling Azure in her bag with her. "(How do I let myself be talk into this again I wonder? Oh yeah, that's because I fell victim to his puppy dog eyes attack.)" She thought as she travel along in an excursion bus. Today they were heading to a museum for a school excursion.

"Will you settle down for a minute or so? We won't be reaching there not for a while so wait for a while okay? " She whispered as she gave a light punch to her bag.

"But I'm board here." He answered back from inside.

"It can't be help, the other's won't approve off you if I told them I was going to bring you." She cried while placing the bag on her lap.

"Sigh… fine I'll behave." Dropping his head in defeat.

Much later, after they entered the museum, the first thing Azure did was crawl out off the bag, "(Finally we're here! Man I really need to use the restroom. Oh well I'm sure Rika won't mind if I did that, besides she seems busy with her class.)" Or so he thought as he went to the washroom, only to find that the class and everyone else were gone.

"(Oh no! Where did they go?! They did not just leave me behind did they?)" He cried as he ran around in circles, until he bumped into someone.

"Whoops, I'm sorry about that," He replied as he stood up. Looking down, he noticed the person he ran into was a girl his age, dressed in a light green skirt, red shoes, had a red colour hair band, but what stood out the most was that her long flowing hair was green colour.

"No it's my fault, I should have been more careful." She answered as she got up. "Though I think I may be lost."

"What's wrong?" Azure asked he looked around.

"I got separated from my big brother here. I had to use the washroom and when I came out, he was gone." She answered, while scanning the surroundings.

"Really? I lost my big sister as well, want to go search together?" He asked.

"Sure! By the way, my name is Emerald, what's yours?"

"Emerald? That suits you, as for me, my name is Azure. Nice to meet you." He answered while shaking her hand.

"Azure? Your name sound's familiar, have we met before?" She continued.

"No I don't think we did, anyway come on let's go." He than dragged her along, as they ran around the museum.

Meanwhile Rika was worrying herself to death. She freaked out and detached from the class the moment she noticed Azure was missing. "(Great just great, I spent all that time just smuggling him inside so that he learn culture and such, and the next thing you know is that he just disappears.)" She thought while wandering around the museum. "When I get my hands on that boy I'll-"

Unfortunately she never finished her sentence, as she bumped into someone and fell. "Oh sorry about that," she cried. Looking up she got a good look at the person she ran into, he was wearing her school standard uniform for boys, had dark brown hair, black eyes and his skin was quite tan. She knew immediately who she ran into, Sora Takamine, the pride and job off the school. He was the school's pride and joy. He was pretty much the polar opposite of Rika, He had the best grades in the entire year, was incredible in everything he did, and was also one off the most socialized person she ever known.

"No, no, no, it's my fault. I should have seen where I was going." Looking down, he noticed Rika was also part of his school. "Say what are you doing here, I thought all students should be with their class, don't you know we aren't suppose to go off on our own." He asked.

Frowning, Rika really wanted to slap him, decided against it. "Sigh, I got left behind by my class." She bluntly answered, while thinking, "(I can't tell him I lost my little brother can I? What about you? You're also a student. She countered.

"Umm Well I may have gotten lost, I was so caught up in exploring the area, I lost track of my class." He answered while laughing. Stretching out his hands, he asked, "So want to look for them together?"

"Yeah I suppose," She dropped her head in defeat, unable to tell anyone that she smuggled a little boy in.

"By the way, what's your name?" He asked.

"Rika, It's Rika Teruyama." She answered.

"Hey I heard about you, People say all sorts of things about you."

She couldn't help but be curious and asked, "Things like what?"

" Like you're an ice queen turning down every boy that approaches you, A stuck up, a snob, a total nutcase, a shoticon , an athletic dropout, a rebel, a social nutcase and even a delinquent ." He casually answered.

He was caught up in his answers, that he never noticed her losing her temper, until her fist collided with his face. "You bastard!!" She yelled before walking off.

"Wow! Talk about brutal, now I see why everyone avoids her." He grumbled as he rubbed his nose.

Elsewhere, both Azure and Emerald were still wondering around.

"This is a museum? It's so boring, all I see are old stuff everywhere, and most off them don't even make any sense." Complained Emerald as she walkthrough the halls.

"Well its is suppose to be a place to learn about old stuff and all, well that's what my sister told me." Replied Azure as they walkthrough the place. "Still your right, it is boring, wish something interesting would happen."

"Well than, would I count as that?" Came a voice from behind.

Turning around, they saw two guys, both of them looked around the age of teenagers or so. One of them had brown hair, and the other yellow. The brown hair, was dressed up in a purple colour short sleeve shirt with a black shorts to booth, while the other was dressed up in a white suit along with long white pants.

"Hello there Emerald, long time no see." Cried the brown hair boy.

"Da-Darius? What are you doing here?" Emerald asked, as she slowly backed away, while he slowly approached.

"Someone you know?" Asked Azure as he slowly backed off, following Emerald's movements.

"Oh that, we go way back, by the way." Answered Darius as he further approached them.

"No we don't! You're a stinking liar! You tried to get rid off me!" Snapped Emerald, all of sudden. This took Azure by surprise as he wasn't expecting that she change her attitude off a sudden.

"Whatever, now where's your partner?" Asked the blonde hair man as he approached, taking out a grey colour book at the same time.

"A spell book?! And by partner, does he mean a human partner?" Azure asked, as he tensed up.

"Wait how do you know that? Does that mean you're a mamodo as well?" She asked.

"Umm yeah, look can we talk about this later, because at the moment, both of us don't have our partners with us?" He reminded her as he noticed Darius getting even closer.

"GANAE"! Cried Darius's partner, and his hand immediately turned into a huge cannon, which fired a huge cannon ball towards them.

"Get down!" Cried Azure as he tackled Emerald in time to avoid being crushed by the cannon.

The cannonball missed them, and went straight through the walls, leaving a trail of destruction.

"Wha-what the heck?! It punched right through the entire floor." Cried Azure as he marvelled at the shear destructive power of the blast.

"Darn I missed, oh well." Cried Darius as he continued to fire more shots, but by now, the two of them were already up and running.

"Doesn't he ever run out of ammo?" Asked Azure as he dragged Emerald around by her hand. "No he doesn't! Once he cast's that spell, he can keep firing all he wants until he changes weapons." She answered as she ran.

"Oh I've enough of this! Max use our next spell!" Ordered Darius, who was growing restless. "QUOTAR!" Yelled his partner, and in turn, caused Darius hand's to change from a cannon into a long whip, in which he used to grab Emerald's leg.

"Arrgh!" Yelled Emerald as she fell face first towards the floor. Looking back, she noticed Darius had caught her with a whip, and was dragging her towards him. Her eye's widen in horror as she got closer to him, and she struggled to escape. "Help! Let me go! Someone help!" She screamed as she got dragged closer.

"Emerald!" Yelled Azure as he turned around and saw what happened. "Damn it! Let her go you bastard!" He cried as he charged towards Darius, in an attempt to tackle him. However he noticed this and waited for him to come closer, before raising his other hand towards him. "GANAE!" Cried his partner, and in a split second, his hand became another cannon and aimed upwards towards the ceiling, before shooting out another cannon ball towards him. At near point blank range, it was impossible for Azure to dodge it, and thus was struck the cannon ball, and slammed right into the ceilingl.

"Azure!!" Cried Emerald as she saw what just happened, and Azure falling from the ceiling and crash a short distance in front off her. "Azure are you all right?! Speak to me!" Hoping for a response, but sadly none came. "Azure!!" She continued to call.

"You should worry more about yourself." Turning around, she notices Darius approaching her slowly with a sadistic smile on his face. "St-stay back! I'm warning you!" She cried as she struggled to get up, only to be knock down by his fist. "Argh!!" She cried as she slammed by back onto the ground. "Ughh…Argh!!" She cried as she was beaten down once more, as she tried to get up.

"Going somewhere?" He asked in a sarcastic tone, as continue to beat her. She gritted her teeth, and did her best not to give in to the pain. Despite her best efforts to resist giving in to him, but it was only a matter off time before she gave in and couldn't hold it in any more and started to scream in agony.

Lifting her by her hair, revealing a face covered with bruises all over, her left eye was swollen, and there were several cuts across her lips. "Ughhh…" She moaned in pain, as she realised that she was being lifted by her hair, and saw that Darius was about to ram his fist into her face, and quickly shut her eyes, readying for the impact, only it never came. When she opened her eyes, she found Azure blocking his fist, and saving her. "Damn it! Just leave her alone!!" He roared, as he pushed him back.

"Still conscious I see, well this just means more fun for me." Raising his hand once again. "QUOTAR!" And once again, his hand turned into a whip. "Let's see you take another shot shall we?" Azure closed his eyes, knowing he won't be able to dodge or defend himself.

Darius started whipping him non-stop, but Azure held on, not willing to give in. But it was only a matter of time, before he fell to his kneels and was covered in blood. The whipping apparently had ripped out parts of his skin. The moment he fell to his kneels, the whipping stopped, and as he raised his head, he noticed Darius standing in front off him, who quickly launched a violent kick, which sent him flying into the floor. "Well that was fun, now let's see what else could I do." He wondered, as he approached him.

"LATIAS!" Cried a voice from nowhere, and similarly, a beam of white light, slammed into Darius, the impact sending him flying across the floor. "Emerald!' Cried the same voice, from earlier, and looking up, he noticed a boy with dark brown hair and black eyes while dressed in a school uniform coming their way.

"Sora-nii-san!" Rejoice Emerald, as her partner had arrived. "Hi sorry I'm late, but what happened to you?! Did he do this?" He asked as he examined her wounds. "Yeah he did, but thankfully Azure saved me, otherwise I might have died." She answered as she was getting up. "Azure? Whose that?" He responded. "Him you idiot! The boy over there." Turning his gaze, he found another boy lying on the floor, and was covered with lots of wounds and injuries as well, to top things off he was covered in blood all over him. "Darn it, hey nii-san, take me over to him, I think he needs some help."

"Azure!! Wake up!!" Demanded Emerald as she violently shook him. "I'm not dead, just tired, what about you? Are you all right? You look like a mess, and besides, your badly beaten right?" He asked in a carefree tone.

"You idiot! Worry more about yourself! Look at yourself your losing a lot off blood!" She answered. "No this is nothing." He answered as he forced himself up, only to fall back on his kneels. "You see! Your not all right at all!" She Snapped at him, only to fall down as well. "Oh and I suppose you are?" he answered in a mocking tone.

"Damn it! That really hurts!!" Roared Darius as he stood up. "Hey Max! What do you think your doing?! Come on!" He ordered, as he returned his gaze towards them. "GANAE!!' And Darius hand turn into another cannon, but before he could even fire a shot, "RUNAEGA!" Came another voice, and a giant ice lance struck him in the chest, knocking him back once again.

Turning around, Azure couldn't resist smiling as he saw Rika standing behind him. "Rika-onee-chan!" He leapt at her in joy, and gave her a hug. Glancing down, she couldn't help but frown, "How many times have I told you not to get yourself involved in a mess like this?" She began to scold him, but stopped halfway, realising that this wasn't completely his fault.

"As for you young lady, just what did you do?" She asked. "Well, its actually my fault, he wanted to protect me and he got hurt because of it." Sighing her head in defeat, she could only mumble, "Sounds like something that idiot would do."

Meanwhile, Darius was already getting up, "You Bastards! How dare you ignore me?! I'm going to crush you!" And immediately, he started firing cannon balls towards them. "LACIAS" Yelled Sora, and immediately a huge green dome surrounded them. Unfortunately, it cracked under the first shot, and the second shot broke through. Just before the third shot was about to hit them, Azure got in front of them with an ice shield on his arm. The shield managed to divert the shot, but shattered upon impact.

"Damn it! If only I wasn't injured, I can't even move properly." Complained Azure as he struggled to stand straight. "Well we can always use that method," Rika casually replied, "But the problem is defence, hey do you two think you can use that defensive spell of yours earlier on to cover us?" Looking at her in curiosity, they nodded their heads. "Okay Azure lets go!"

Grabbing him by the collar, she lifted him and threw him straight at Darius. "Is this some kind of joke? He retorted as he aimed upwards towards Azure. And fired, "RUNAEGA!" Causing a giant ice lance to collide with a cannon ball, cancelling each other out. "Not bad, but I can rapid fire." Immediately before Azure could recover, he shot out several more shots. "LACIAS!" A green sphere covered Azure, protecting him from another few shots, before breaking. "(I got you now!)" Or so he thought, until he heard another voice. "The fourth spell, SYON!!" And immediately, Azure grew icicles from his body like a hedgehog, and pierces him all over his body. Howling in agony, he quickly forces himself out of range, and jumps away. "RUNAE!" Shouted Rika, the moment she noticed this, and icicles shot out from Azure, all striking him in the body and knocking him down.

"Come on let's go." Cried Rika as she advanced towards them. "That does it!" Roared Darius as he stood up once more. "KUROGANAE!" Cried Max, and this time round, both of Darius's hands turned into cannon's, they weren't as big as his previous one, but they were much more deadly. Both fired mini cannon balls each at an incredible pace. "LASHIELD!" And immediately, the effects of SYON wore off, and another shield materialized itself onto his arm, which block some off the shots, but were quickly breaking.

"SERIUS LUCIUS" Came a voice that sounded like Sora, and immediately, eight arrows of light collided with Darius, blowing him away. "Are you all right?" Asked Emerald as she was being carried by Sora. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks anyway, that was a great help. Now let's finish him!" He answered as Rika was lifting him up. "Right!" Both off them turned their attention towards Darius, and aimed. "RUNAEGA!" Cried Rika, while Sora casted SERIUS LUCTIUS once more. All the arrows fused with the giant lance, and extended in size.

"Quick do something!" Cried Darius, as he saw the combination attack heading his way. "KUROGANE" And immediately, he unleashed all his firepower to counter it. It eventually caused an explosion, but by the time it wore off, all off them were standing together, looking to attack once more. However before he made any other moves, he noticed something was off, looking around some more, he realised Azure was missing.

"Hey up here you idiot!" Came a voice from above, looking up, he found Azure directly above him. "RUNAGEA! SERIUS LUCIUS!" Shouted both Rika and Sora at the same time.

Trapped between an aerial attack and one directly in front off him, there was nothing he could have done, and as he struggled to decide which one to defend against, both had struck him, creating another huge explosion.

By the time the explosion had died down, both Darius and his partner were unconscious, and his book was being burnt. "Well another one bites the dust." Said Rika proudly as she picked Azure up shortly after he landed. "Now we better get out off here, I think those explosions caused quite a ruckus and people are bound to start investigating." She remarked as she quickly grabbed Azure and ran off, Sora and Emerald did the same.

A lot later, they all managed to find a nice and quiet place to settle down before they started to treat both Azure and Emerald. "Ouch that stings!" Complained Azure as Rika tried to apply antistatic onto him. "Hold still for a minute Azure, otherwise you might get an infection or sort." Rika remarked as she tried to get him to stay still, meanwhile, Sora was having just as much of a problem with Emerald. "Ouch! That hurts!" Cried Emerald as Sora was attempting to rub some medicine onto her. "I know it hurts, but this is for your own good young lady!" And with that, he started to use a bit more force to stop her.

At the end off the day, the both off them managed to reunite with their own classes, both Azure and Emerald were smuggled out through the bag, but they didn't mind, because they were both exhausted. On her way back, Rika encountered Sora standing in the streets. "What do you want? I'm really tired, and I don't have the strength to fight you at the moment." She asked as she slowly approached him. "Whoa hold it! I'm not here to fight you, instead it's for the opposite reason. What do you think about us being allies in this battle?" He asked as he stepped back. "That's right! Besides it'll be great to have friends." Continued Emerald as she popped out from his bag, her face was covered in bandages, and her left eye particularly had a huge one. "…I'm sorry, I need time to consider that." She answered, as Azure just kept silent.

"I see, well I understand, though before we go…" Advancing forward, he cornered Rika and kissed her on her cheek. "Wha-what?!" She could only respond in shock, that someone had kissed her, well even if it was only the cheek, the only other one who she ever did that with was Azure, just before she tucked him in. "Consider that a thank you gift for helping me and my little sister." He answered as he stepped back laughing. Though the laughter came to an end, the moment her fist came into contact with his face. "Oww…. That really hurts." He moans as he struggled to get up, only to get knocked down by Azure, as he punched him in the face. "Leave my big sister alone!" He cried before jumping back into the bag. Emerald on the other hand, could only laugh as she witness the entire thing.

"But still…where are you two going now?" Asked Rika as she got ready to move again.

"Oh that, well my parents went to my cousins house for a while, so me and Emerald are eating out." He answered.

Thinking for a minute or so, she asked, "In that case, why don't you join us for dinner? I suppose I have to thank you as well."

"Is that okay? I mean what about your parents or such?" He replied.

Sighing, she answered, "My parents aren't home, so its okay, so you coming or what?"

"Sure!" He answered.

Meanwhile, unknown to them there was another pair of eye's watching them. "So that's him eh? He does look a bit like you." Commented a mysterious voice. "Shut up! Don't compare me to him, besides we came here for something else so let's go." Came a reply.


	6. Another day at school

"Here we are, this is our home." Rika mention as she invited Sora and Emerald into her house.

"Wow this is quite a nice house." Sora admired as he scan the area around him. It wasn't particularly huge, but it had a homely feeling to it, and the decorations were vivid.

"This is your house? It's kind of cool!" Exclaimed Emerald who popped out of her bag. As she tried to get out if, she fell down. "Ouch…that really hurts." She cried, her injuries still hadn't fully recovered from the previous battle.

Azure chuckled at the sight of her falling. "Indeed, that's got to hurt." He said while laughing.

Ignoring that, Emerald tried wondering around hoping to find something interesting. "This house is nice, must be meant for quite a number of family members." She blurted out.

"Not really…" Mumbled Rika as she heard that.

"Hmm…did you say anything?" Asked Sora as he noticed the change in her expression.

"It's nothing…" Was all she said, before continuing. "Now than, what do you guys want to eat?" She asked as she placed her bag down before heading into the kitchen.

"Ramen!" Screamed Emerald, while Azure shouted out, "Udon!" And the two of them got into an argument which Sora easily patched up by lifting them both into the air and conking their head's together.

"Ramen and Udon it is than, oh and Sora, why don't you settle down with the two of them? I can handle the cooking by myself." She asked as she put on an apron.

"Really? I could help, I mean I do cook for Emerald at home." He said as he left the two in front of the television.

"Hmm…No it's fine, I got it. Anyway, does your family approve of Emerald?" She asked

"Whoa…Didn't expect that question, but yeah they do, my parents think of her as a daughter, they don't suspect a thing about her being a mamodo." He continued.

"Hmm…I'm so envious of you." She mumbled out.

"What? I mean come on what's so great about that, I'm sure your parents are great as well." He continue, not noticing the change in her expression.

"Sora, I'll appreciate it if you don't mention my parents or family again please." She asked as her expression took on a darker form.

"Wha-why? I mean what's wrong?" He continued to pursue.

"Sigh… it's nothing, so don't worry about it, look why don't you watch out for the kids, particularly Azure, he's a little devil at home." She replied.

Not wanting to intrude on her privacy, he decided to leave it like that. It wasn't long before dinner was complete, and everyone had gathered at the table. Looking at the lavish feast in front of them. "Wow this looks great!" Emerald squealed with delight as she saw how grand it appeared to be. "This is just normal for Rika-Onee-Chan, she always makes things like this everyday, and I help too." Boasted Azure. "Only when you listen to me and not try anything else." Rika interrupted. "Well then, let's dig in." Sora said as he picked up his chopsticks.

"Wow this is great!" Exclaimed Sora as he continued to eat the food. "Yeah it's even better than Oni-Chan's cooking." Added Emerald as she continued to eat. "No surprise, Onee-chan's been cooking for a long time." Azure boasted as he placed a piece of meat into his mouth. "It's nothing special, I just had some practice, you should be able to do the same if you practice as well." Rika added as she drunk some off her soup.

After dinner, both Sora and Emerald were just getting ready to leave, when Azure stopped them. "Hey… is it all right for you guys to come by more often?" He asked as he glanced around the room.

"Hmm…Maybe, I'm not to sure, but what about you Emerald?" He asked as he turned his attention towards her.

"Is that all right? Because I think I'll come by more often than." She replied while giggling. "By the way, I haven't seen any family member here yet, is something wrong?" She continued.

Azure tensed up, and quickly told her, "Please don't ask anything relating to family all right, especially in front of Rika, she hates it."

"Come to think of it, her expression changed when I mention family just now, why?" Asked Sora, who's curiosity was now peaked.

Whispering into their ears, in order to avoid letting Rika over hear their conversation. "It's because she hasn't seen her family in over a year, her family is too obsessed with their business, and spends all year working overseas, leaving her alone. The only times she ever hears from her family is once every month to two, and that's in a short letter. She feels uncomfortable when seeing other people talking about family, because she feels that she doesn't have any, well except me. That's why she doesn't know how to get along with other people. Because she's been alone her entire life." He told them, while making sure Rika wasn't around to hear it.

"I never knew, so that's why she was so upset earlier on, well thanks anyway Azure, I'll be sure not to mention it again." Cried Sora as he carried Emerald and walked back home.

Meanwhile outside the house, a group of people were watching them. "Hmm…are you going to see him?" Asked a tall figure." A smaller figure clad in a white shirt answered, "Maybe, maybe not, I'll proberly go greet him either way." He answered calmly. "What about you?" Turning his head around, to see another two figures behind them.

"Same here, it could be fun." Answered a third voice, "But for now let's go back, we still have other things to do." And with said, the four of them just vanished.

The next few days were a lot more troublesome for Rika, as people started to notice Sora paying more attention to her, just that alone earned her even more death gazes and jealous onlookers. Boys were upset that she turned them down for someone like him, and girls were even more jealous towards her, all claiming that he's far too good for someone like her. But this was still bearable, until one day, a group of boys and girls confronted her behind the school.

"Hey Rika we noticed that you've been hanging Sora quite often these days, anything to say?" Asked a girl who advanced upon her. When she continued to remain silent, she grew angry and shoved her to the wall, "I'm talking to you damn it!" As she continued to remain silent, she grew angry and gave a tight slap. "Are you done?" Rika asked, not even acknowledging the blow she received. This remarked enraged the girl, and was ready to strike her again, when someone else spoke up. "You're wasting time with her, if you really want to hurt her, aim for her precious little brother."

That last sentence got her attention, and she snapped back at them. "Leave my little brother out of it!" The others were now smiling, and another boy returned her question, "And if we don't? What are you going to do about it?" Maintaining her composure, she chose to remain quiet. "What going back to the silent treatment? That's what you do with all the boys, you make fools of them."

"I see, I'm sorry than." She calmly replied. This caused the boys to become even more enraged than before. "Sorry?! That's the only thing you're going to say? You're still treating us like fools!"

"Tch! Forget her, just go for her little brother, I saw him around the gym waiting for her, let's go!" Ordered another girl who was merely standing there. Just as they were about to leave, she quickly called again, "Damn it! I said to leave my brother alone!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Asked the same girl that slapped her earlier on, as she approached her and slapped her once more. "Nothing much." She answered, "Just this." Without warning, she punched her across the face knocking her down. "You-you bitch! How dare you? Get her!" She screamed. And everyone charged towards her at once.

She dodged a punch from a boy, and kicked him between his legs, before punching him in the jaw, and finishing him of with a roundhouse kick. "Who's next?" She haughtily asked.

Another boy charged towards her, only to be knocked aside when Azure appeared out of nowhere and kicked him in the face. "Don't you dare bully my sister!"

"Why you little brat!" Roared another boy who grabbed a mop and tried to hit him with it, only to be stopped halfway, turning around, he saw someone grabbing it. "Mops are meant for cleaning you idiot." Sora reminded him before slugging him across the face.

"Sora-san? What are you doing here?" Asked most of the girls in unison. "I'm merely here to help a friend of mine, he calmly replied. "I don't think a bunch of students ganging up on one girl is right at all."

"But she's a bitch! She doesn't deserve you or anything!" Cried out another girl, who immediately kicked in the face by Azure, "Don't you dare call my sister that!!" He shouted.

"I won't stand for anyone calling her that, sure she can a stuck up, a snob a social nutcase a barbarian an ice queen and much more, but heck she's not that bad, in fact she's really nice under all that" He casually remarked, only to be punched by her the next second, "Who the heck are you calling a barbarian?!" She screamed at him. "Ouch…that really hurts, all right, all right, I'm sorry about that. Now would you guys just back off, we don't want to fight." He asked as he rubbed his face.

But apparently they didn't back down, and instead continued to advance upon them. "Oh my, this could be a problem." Sora said as he continued to laugh. "Really why?" Asked Rika who was curious? "Because I really don't want to hit girls," He answered. Rika really wanted to smack him but decided against it. "Sigh…fine leave them to me." She wearily answered as they continued to advance.

Later that day, after they cleared that incident, they decided to just leave, each one of them had couple of bruises and such, but nothing serious. "Seriously. This would have been a lot easier if you hadn't run from the girls." Complained Rika as she held her cheek, which was injured, courtesy of a certain boy who punched her. "Sorry about that, I just feel its wrong to hit a girl." He shrugged. "Sigh…forget it, I'm too tired to even bother with you." She wearily sighed; here I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she picked up her bag which held Azure who was sleeping away and walked away. "Wait! Could Emerald come with you? I've to go to my cousins house later, so there's no room for her, sorry about this." He requested. Having nothing better to do, she accepted.

Meanwhile, unknown to them, they were being monitored by the same duo the other night. "I can't believe that he can't even beat a bunch of pathetic humans on his own, and he even got injured." Said the younger of the two. "Explain to me why we're just watching him again? I mean if you want to visit him just do so already, if you want to burn his book just do it, who's stopping you?" Replied the elder who wasn't used to this type of job. "Silence! Though you're right, I proberly should visit him later, now come we still have some work to do." Said the younger one as he turned around. "I can't help but feel like a servant." Thought the elder one.

Later back at home, Rika was settling down and doing some chores, while Emerald was sleeping and Azure was reading storybooks, when the doorbell rang. "Azure would you get that please?" Asked Rika as she picked up several dirty clothing.

"Fine." He grumbled about bad timing as he approached the door and opened it. Time seemed to have stopped as he view the guests.

Rika was humming a song as she gathered several off her clothing's, when suddenly she heard a familiar scream. "Azure?!" She thought as she rushed downstairs, expecting something horrible to have happened. When she got downstairs, she found him crawling the ground towards her; he's expression was that of one who was completely petrified by fear. "Azure what's wrong?!" She cried in a worry tone, as she tried to pick him up, he quickly hid behind her. "Azure-" She was about to ask what was wrong, when he pointed to a group of four people in front of her.

They were two boys and two girls, each looked to be around teenagers or so, one was a tall figure dressed in a white jacket with green shirts and blue jeans and had spiky brown hair he appeared to be around seventeen or eighteen, another was a smaller figure clad in a white shirt along with yellow fur and green pants, he also had brown hair and seemed to be around fifteen or sixteen.

Meanwhile, the third guest appeared to be around a fifteen-year-old girl with long flowing white hair, she was dressed in white completely and had azure colored eyes. The other looked to be around seventeen, or so, she was dressed in a black dress and long flowing red hair, and orange eyes.

"I can't believe this, after all this time we finally meet, this is how you react, I can't believe you." Cried the shorter boy.

"Now, now, I think I can understand him." Answered the white haired girl.

"Who the heck are you guys?!" Shouted Rika who merely watched them.

"Oh yeah, introductions, anyway, My name is Neon, and this is partner Deriax" Replied the younger boy.

"My name is Aerial, and this is my partner Cierra." Replied the white hair girl.

"When you said partners, as in human partners, because if that's the case you guys are-"

"Correct, we're mamodos as well, but don't get the wrong idea, we're not here to fight, we're here for him." Neon replied while pointing towards Azure.

"Either way your still here for Azure? I can't let you take him." She replied defensively.

"Whoa hold it lady! We didn't come here to hurt him." Aerial answered as she giggled at Rika's response.

"Than what are you here for?" She asked, not letting her guard down for even a moment.

"What? Can't an elder brother and sister visit their own little brother?" Neon answered.

"Wha-what?! A sibling?!" Cried Rika as she starred at them.

Sorry about the delay, I had other stories and more work recently anyway, I added two groups instead of one to surprise you guys, but I'm not sure if it worked, anyway hope you guys read and review it.


	7. family bonds part 1

Hi, it's been awhile, I haven't been updating because I've been busy with school and all, along with other chapters, so don't blame me. Well anyway, enjoy the story.

--

Seeing the group of people in front of her who terrified Azure, it was hard to believe that they were actually related to one another. "Azure, are they really your family?" Rika asked as she stepped back, while covering Azure at the same time. "Emerald, are you there? Wake up!" She ordered.

"Umm…what's wrong?" She mumbled as she woke up. "Is Sora here yet?" She asked as she approached her.

"No, go up and join Azure, now." She request.

"What why? Is it something—"?

Whatever she wanted to say, she forgot the moment she laid eyes on the two of them, "Wha-what are you two doing here?" She asked, clearly frighten.

"Don't worry little girl, we're not here to fight, as long as you don't target us." Replied Neon.

"Emerald, go up and look after Azure, call Sora here, tell him it's an emergency.

"Ri-right." Was all she said as she ran off.

"Sigh, now mind telling me why even she's so afraid of you two?" She asked.

"Well I suppose it's understandable, if you really knew us, anyway, now is it possible to just talk, I really don't feel like using force." Aerial calmly replied. "Off course, if you want we can come back later."

After thinking for about a minute or so, "Okay, Azure what about you? Azure?" She turned around, to find him gone. "What the? Azure where are you?" She looked around.

Neon couldn't help but snicker at the sight, and Aerial was giggling. "Honestly, after all this time, he's still the same, but who can blame him?" He replied.

"What do you mean?" Rika asked.

"Why don't you settle down first? I'll tell you over some tea if possible." Neon replied as he already stepped inside.

"Fine, though I still don't trust you two." She coldly replied as she headed to the kitchen.

Later after serving them tea, she finally settled down, sitting in front of the four of them. "Okay, now mind telling me why Azure is so afraid of the two of you?"

"Settle down first young lady, there's no rush." Deriax spoke up for the first time.

"That's right, besides this tea is wonderful, it would only ruin it if we jumped to the topic." Added Cierra.

"Hmm…don't worry, we'll tell you slowly, but first, do you know Azure's past?" Aerial asked as she took another sip of the tea.

"No, I'm afraid not, he doesn't share with me any information, even when I asked him." She replied as she nibbled on a biscuit.

"Than I suppose, we'll tell you a bit about him. Anyway, I'll try and cut a long story short first, Now don't take this the wrong way or anything, but you see, me and Aerial are considered to be one of the strongest 6 out of all 100 mamodos." Neon said as he laid back on the couch.

"The strongest 6? Was that why Emerald was frighten of you?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that, you see just before we were sent off to the battle, we learnt of all 100 members, but I guess memory only takes you so far, so since they couldn't memorize all other 99 participants, they only focused on the strongest 6." He proudly replied.

"Anyway, I'll start by telling you a bit about Azure's past first, before moving on to the main story. You see, our family name is Lockhart, and we're actually quite famous throughout the entire demon world. Our grandparents, parents and even us, all off us were considered to be prodigies, well all except Azure off course. Needless to say, Azure wasn't born with our talent, and could be considered a dropout." He explained.

"Hmm…if you were really part of the strongest 6, I could understand if Azure was afraid off you normally, but since you're his family, shouldn't he like be happy to see you instead?" She questioned.

"Not if you knew what it was like for us." Aerial answered. "You see, for those with power in our family, life was heaven, but for those without power, life was hell. You see, everyone basically respects our family because off our power, and if you don't have power, they'll force to you become stronger. Mainly because our father is insane about protecting the family name, he has always wanted us to become even stronger than all other mamodos. He would stoop to any levels just to get what he wants, and that includes acts bordering on torture. We know." She softly replied.

"That's terrible."

Continuing, "Yeah no kidding, you see, we really thought it was over for us several times, but it turns out, we were actually really talented, and soon easily reached father's expectation. Though Azure was another story, no matter how much he tried, he could never really improved for some reason. I know that he trained even harder than us, and went through a lot more than us, but still couldn't reach father's expectations. As a result, he was ostracized by almost everyone, even at home; he didn't even have one single person he could talk to, except for mother, who was often busy. And for training lessons, well let's just say he was lucky to be able to walk back with a broken body. At times they actually went too far, and nearly killed him, it's a miracle that he's even alive today.

"I never knew that he went through that kind of life." Whispered Rika as she looked down on the floor.

"Hmm...did you say something?" Neon asked as he turned his attention to them.

"No, it's nothing, please continue."

"Well apart from training, he was pretty much hopeless in his studies as well, but unlike his training, he was able to pass the bare minimal standards and all." Neon replied as he got out of the couch. "Take over for a minute Aerial, I have to get a drink first."

As he walked away, Aerial took over. "Well basically you know that because of our stupid old man's obsession with the family reputation, life was basically crap for him, although we also play a large part in that."

"What do you mean by that?" She interrupted.

Closing her eyes for a minute, she sighed before responding. "Well...you see, after the family trainers gave up on Azure, we were ordered to take their places, so yeah, all the times he nearly died, that was all our fault, almost every day, we beat him to the point of death. And hurl insults at him during studies and all that. You have no idea how many times he broke down."

Eyes widening, Rika and shot up, and slapped her. "You did what?! He was your own younger brother! Even if he couldn't match up with your talents, that doesn't mean you can do that to him! He's a living being and even more your own little brother, not a piece of garbage!"

"Guess I deserve that." She said as she rubbed her cheek.

"You deserve a lot more than that!" Rika screamed, as she looked her in the eye.

Wincing at the words, it was clear that she was quite hurt by what she just said. "I suppose your right, but I guess what we did the most was not being there for him when he needed us."

"Wasn't there at least one person who was there for him?" She asked as she sat down once more.

"Nope not even one single person except for mother, but mother being part of a noble family as such she never really had any time to spend with him, at most seeing him only once a in a long time." She replied as she sat down.

Shooting up, Rika yelled at her, "Than what about the two of you? You're supposed to be his elder siblings; shouldn't you have been there for him?"

Dropping her head, she revealed a very pained expression, "We weren't there for him either. Father said we weren't allowed near him after a short period of time, he said we weren't supposed to be spending time with him, because he was a failure. The only time's we ever saw him, was during training or studying, and every time we did, it only hurt him even further."

"Well that much should be obvious, I mean he almost got tortured to death and insulted ever day by us, without even one single person by his side, It's no surprised that he both hates and fears us so much." Neon interrupted as he walked into the room with a glass of milk in his hand.

"So it's safe to say that the only times he ever saw you was during training and studying, and every time he did either one of them, it only resulted in more pain. I don't blame you if you think we're monsters or anything for doing this to our brother."

"Even so, couldn't you—"

"No we can't, like I said, we were banned from seeing him, as they believe that he might hinder our progress. But truthfully, I think it's the other way around. " He interrupted as he took a sip of the milk. "You see, we're actually quite grateful to him, I mean when he was still young, before he even started his own training, he was allowed to roam about, he often came to us when we free. My guess is that those were proberly the only good memories about us he had. Anyway, he may not know it, but he's actually very important to us, often encouraging us when we were feeling down. Sigh…it's just too bad, that there's no one by his side." He answered as he finished the glass of milk.

After a few minutes, Rika spoke up. "There's a lot I really I want to say to you two, but I can't bring myself too. I think that role is meant for Azure."

Just then, the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Said Rika as she stood up and approached the door.

"It's about time you got here." She said as she welcomed Sora in. Glad you made it, here take a seat, I'll explain to you about what's going on?"

A short while later.

"Now that's some story, but may I ask just what exactly are you here for? I'm sure you didn't come here just to apologize or tell us Azure's past, you must have another reason, otherwise you would have just came over the moment you found Azure, and given your abilities, it wouldn't have taken long." Sora questioned them.

Both Neon and Aerial, along with their partners, chuckled at that point. "It's true, we're here for a reason, but call Azure down first, I promise you, we won't hurt him. Because at most, if you refuse, we'll drag him down by force."

Both Sora and Rika were alarmed by that last phrase, but know that there was nothing they could do. If the two of them were really as strong as to be considered among the strongest 6, it be foolish to even attempt to fight them.

"Umm…Rika-nee-chan?" Came a voice from behind the wall, looking closely, they could see Azure standing there, shaking violently. As Neon stood up, he immediately backed away. "Sigh…All right, all right, I'll stay put here." And Azure returned back there, but still afraid of them.

"Azure get over here, before I drag you here." He ordered. However Azure merely shook his head and stepped back. "Azure!!!!" He roared with a voice so loud, the entire house shook. Azure immediately fell down due to the shock. Just his roar was enough to terrify both Rika and Sora who were merely standing there. "I said get over here!!!" He roared again. This time round, Azure ran forward, but hid behind Rika instead of facing him directly. "His this terrified?! But than again, after seeing just a fragment of his strength, I can understand why their considered to be part of the strongest 6." Rika thought, as Azure gripped her legs with a death like grip.

"Neon!! Aren't you being too hard with him? We're no longer back at home." Chided Aerial as she stood there.

"But…"

"No buts! Besides he's already suffered enough back home already, don't make him suffer anymore, or I'll make you pay even if you are my elder brother." She warned him as she stared at him.

"Emm…bi-big brother? Do-do you need something?" Asked Azure who was still clinging on to Rika's leg. Clearly terrified of them.

Neon sighed and took a deep breath first, before responding. "Azure, you're coming with us weather you want to or not, we're going to continuing your training, and if you refuse we'll use force to drag you along if we have too."

"What?! No you can't!!" Rika cried she stood up, only to fall down on kneels as Neon suddenly appeared in front of her and slammed his fist into her stomach. "Be quiet woman." Was all he said, as she threw out a round of blood.

"Neon, I'm warning you, don't go too far, or I'll personally deal with you." Warned Aerial as she witnessed the entire thing."

"All right, all right. So are you coming with us? Or must we wreck your partner as well?" He asked as he stood in front of Azure, glaring straight down at him.

Azure could only stare in horror at the figure in front of him as his mind raced.

--

Well that's it for this chapter, sorry haven't updated for a long time, I just had other stories to do.


	8. family bonds part 2

**Hey there, Sorry I haven't been updating for a long time, but that's because of my exams, I was busy preparing for my exams and all, and thus I didn't have much time to write, but don't worry, now I do. So here's hoping to make up for it, Enjoy!!**

Azure stood in horror as he watched his brother in front of him, threatening to bring him back into the horrible life he once experienced. "Well Azure? Do I drag you back? Or are you going to come with us?" He asked.

"I-I..." As he was struggling to reply, someone else did. "Don't you even dare attempt that! Azure is in charge of his own life and if he doesn't want to go than no way is he going!" Cried Rika who was still on her kneels holding her gut in the area which she been punched.

"Humph stay out of this woman." He coldly replies as he grabbed Azure by his shirt. And at the same time, he felt someone grabbed his shoulders. Turning around, he found Rika grabbing him. "Look at him, he doesn't want to go, so leave him alone!" She yelled at him, but Neon merely shrugged her off, and backhanded her to the face, throwing her to the ground.

"Onee-chan!" Azure cried out as he saw the whole thing, and struggled to break free, to no avail. Left without a choice, he decided to bite him. "Yeow!" Neon cried as he was bitten and dropped Azure, who ran over to Rika's side. "Onee-chan! Are you all right? Speak to me!" He cried as he shook her. "Damn it, I'm not dead you know." She answered as she struggled to stand. Her face revealed quite a nasty bruise, and there was blood on her lips.

"Ouch...how barbaric, I see that you still like to bite people like before huh? Little brother." Neon menacingly said as he approached them. "No! Leave her alone!!" Azure quickly got in between them, with his arms stretched out in an attempt to protect her. But he merely continued to advance upon them, Azure couldn't help but feel terrified, he wanted no more than to run away to a place where they can't reach him. He closed his eyes waiting for whatever came next, when Aerial interrupted them. "Hey Neon! That's enough! If he wants to stay, than just let him. It's not like we have to take him along."

"What are you talking about?! We're supposed to take him back, it's for his own good." He snarled as he turned his attention to her. "I mean I understand the situation and all, but please, he finally found a place where he can be happy, it's his choice to stay, not ours, we can't just separate him from his partner."

Dropping his head, he turned around and replied. "Than what? You off all people should know that it's for the best later that we take him now, otherwise who knows what's going to happen in the future."

"Damn it! At least give him a chance!" She screamed. "What's going on now?" Rika interrupted as she stood up. "It's easy, we're supposed to take Azure with us to continue his training, if he doesn't come, than we'll use force that's all." He calmly replied. "But we're going to give him a chance to prove himself, if he has grown, than he's allowed to stay, if not, he's coming with us." Aerial added. "Wait I didn't agree to that!" Neon retorted, but one look at her expression told him that she wasn't going to change her mind no matter what.

"Fine, meet us at the riverside in tomorrow in the evening, we'll be waiting there." Immediately he turns around and leaves, the others soon following him. Although Aerial stops at the door, before turning around and bows to them. "Please forgive us, I never meant for any of this to happen." She says as she left.

Silence filled the room as soon as they left; no one spoke not for a few minutes or so. "So now what?" Sora asked breaking the silence, "We can't run away now can we?"

It took a while before anyone responded. "We don't have a choice, we can't run away, right Azure? Azure?" Rika asked as she turned around, only to find Azure petrified with fear, he was shaking all over. As Rika approached him, he suddenly fell on his kneels and broke down. Everyone else could only watch him in that state, and yet be unable to do anything for him. As Rika approached him, he fell back, and mumbling to himself 'no, no, no." for some reason, "Azure are you all right?" She asked as she squat down in front of him, with a look of concern on her face.

But he didn't reply, even when she hugged him. "Azure all you all right?" She asked again. "I'm scared. I'm really scared." He mumbled as he held himself, shaking violently. "It's all right, just calm down Azure, it'll be all right." She tried to comfort him, but it only made him even more agitated. "No! It's not all right! You don't know them at all! You don't know anything about them at all!!" He screamed at her, while shaking with fear. "You don't know anything at all!" He screamed one last time, before he got up and ran out of the house, despite the heavy rain. "Azure!!!" Rika screamed as she saw him run away. "You're wrong, I know what you're going through…" She quietly replied as she turned around to get an umbrella and the spell book before leaving.

"Sora, Emerald, could you two help me find him as well please? I'm sorry for all this trouble." She asked as she exited the house.

--

"Azure where are you?" Rika wondered as she continued to search whatever places she could think off. But to no avail, no matter where she looked, she couldn't find him. Pulling out her hand phone, she tried contacting Sora, hoping that he was having more luck than she was. Unfortunately they too had no such luck.

"Now what? Maybe I should have been more careful with the way I expressed myself, he's just a kid after all." She thought as she continued to walk around.

"Now what am I going to do? Don't tell me he actually ran away. I thought he was only going to be around the neighbourhood and all."

After over an hour off searching, she decided to head back home, hoping that he had came back, however much to her dismay, he hadn't returned back. "Any luck? " She asked as she encountered Sora and Emerald at the entrance to her house.

Shaking their heads, Sora replied "No I'm afraid not, we searched the entire neighbourhood, and found nothing, we also searched the nearby areas and all, but couldn't find him or anything."

"Just where could he be? We've searched pretty much almost everywhere we believe he could have gone." She answered. Scratching the back off his head, he wasn't sure what to say. "Hmm...Maybe he didn't run or hide, maybe he just wants some place where he feels most relax, do you know where?"

Thinking for a minute or so, she suddenly shouted out. "Of course! The only place he could be!" She cried as she ran off. Sora and Emerald looked at each other first before following her.

After awhile, he noticed something. "Umm why exactly are we coming back to the school?" He asked they stood at the gates. "It's because Azure often told me how this place could help him relax, and besides, I didn't check here just now, so come on." Rika cried as she dragged them inside.

"So where exactly are we supposed to look? This school is huge, he could be anywhere." Emerald asked as she followed Rika who was leading the way. "Don't worry, there's only one place he would be in." She mentioned as she lead them upstairs. "Hey isn't this the roof? Why are we here?" Sora asked between breaths. Without turning around, she calmly replied, "That's because he's here."

True to her word, as soon as they opened the door, they found Azure sitting down at the corner of the roof; he was curled into a ball, and appeared to be crying. At the sight of that, Rika immediately ran to his side, Sora and Emerald directly behind her.

"Azure, are you all right?" She asked once again, as she squatted down in front of him. Raising his head, he met her, and gave of a sorrowful smile, before dropping his head again. Before she could respond, he spoke first, without lifting his head. "I'm scared, I'm really scared, I—I'm really scared of them. I—I can't do it. I—I just can't! Everyone believes that! I'm just a failure compared to them, that's why everyone abandoned me!"

"That's not true!" She shouted at him, as she shook him violently. "Yes it is!" He screamed back at her. "I'm useless compared to them! I'm a failure and no one cares about me! I've spent my whole life alone! What would you know about me?!!"

The next moment, before he could say anything else, he was pulled into a hug, courtesy of Rika. "I know, I know what you're going through, I was once like that. I was left all alone, my family didn't care about me, and no one else did. And so I had to grow up all alone. People looked down and ostracized me, because they thought my family abandoned me, in a sense they were right, but deep down, I wanted to believe they were wrong, and that I wasn't alone, as a result, I often got into fights with them, which led me to get beaten up and often send to the hospital, more people started to avoid me afterwards, life was really empty with no one there by my side, that was until I met you Azure. Hehehe. Now that I think about it, the last time I got sent to the hospital was a few days before I met you." She whispered into his ears as she cuddled him.

"Rea-really?" He whispered back. "Yes it's true, I don't have people comparing me to others, but nevertheless, I do know the pain of loneliness you're going through, and that's why I want to be there for you as well. You were there for me when I needed you, and I shall be here for you now. So go ahead and cry, let it all out."

And immediately Azure broke down, and started crying. He let everything out, all the pain, sorrow and loneliness he had endured all this time out. He cried as if it was the end of the world while being embraced by Rika. He cried for a very long time before stopping, but even still, he was shaking. "Onee-chan, I—I don't want to leave you." He said between his sobbing.

"You idiot, who said that you have to leave me, you just have to prove yourself to your family, that's all." She replied in a motherly tone.

Shaking his head, he cried out. "But it's impossible! I know how strong they are! Their monsters, we can't beat them no matter what!! We should just--"

Whatever he wanted to say next was interrupted when Rika placed a finger over his mouth. "Don't worry, this time, I'll be there with you, so don't be afraid, because you're not alone unlike before, okay?" She asked.

"I'm still scared. I'm afraid, what if we can't beat them? What if I get sent away, than what will you do?" He mumbled out. Patting his head, she replied. "Don't be afraid, after all, as long as we're together we can do anything right?" She reminded him. "...You're right, I'm sorry." He answered.

Nodding her head, she finally released him, and stood up. "Come on, I'm sure you're hungry, let's go back, I'll fix you up something to eat, and besides, we're drenched, so let's take a shower together as well, okay?" Looking up at her, he smiled and replied in a happy tone. "Yes!"

As he stood up, he noticed something, "Hey the book is glowing!" He pointed at her bag which contained the bag. Taking out the book, she opened it, but instead of a rush of excitement, she got a confused look instead. "What the heck is this? Ranan? This spell is incomplete! I can't read out the other half!" She exclaimed, than freaked out as the book stopped glowing. "Wha-what the?! Now it's gone, I can't even read it anymore."

"Well, let's just go back home Onee-chan, I'm sure we can fix that later." Azure interrupted.

"Yeah, it's going to get a lot more difficult later on. Hey you two, are you going to just stand there? Come on!" She turned around and yelled at both Sora and Emerald who was standing behind them under an umbrella.

**Well, it's the holidays soon, and I'll have a lot more time to write my stories than, look forward to it, and Hope you enjoy it. **


	9. family bonds finale

**Well it's been a while since I've updated this chapter, mainly because this chapter was really hard to write, even though I had the ideas in my head. Well a part of it may be because I was feeling down no one was reading at all when I checked the traffic. **

"It's time I guess." Rika said as she placed the book in her bag before leaving. "Azure, are you all right?" She asked as she noticed him still shaking.

Looking up at her, he gave her a pleasant smile. "I'm fine, although I'm still scared of them."

Walking up to him, she bent down and pats him on the head. "That's fine, to tell you the truth, I'm scared of them as well, but the thought of losing you is much more frightening, isn't that right?" She asks with a smile on her face. Looking back at her, he nodded. "Your right, the thought of separation is much worse, thanks." He replied. "We still haven't figured out what happened to the book yesterday, but there's no time for it now, so let's just go." She said as she stood up and turned around. "Right!" He replied before following her.

--

"It's about time you two." Neon said as he looked at them. "Hmm…not going to say anything?"

The two of them didn't say anything at all. "Well then, shall we start?" He asked as he pulled his hands out of his pockets, and started approaching them. "Wait! Just how are we supposed to prove ourselves?" Azure asked as Neon started to approached them. "Oh yeah, I totally forgotten about that." He stopped halfway. But before he could reply, he was interrupted. "The conditions are simple, you either score a hit on him, or you overpower him, or you survive for around 10 minutes without passing out." Aerial mentioned, as she and Cierra sat down by the riverside. "Well I suppose that's fine, you never did last even 5 minutes back home, heck I don't think you even made it past 3 minutes, and I lost track of how many times I kicked your ass every day." He reminded him. "Okay, ready or not here I come?"

He disappeared in an instant and appeared directly in front of Azure and threw an extremely fast punch at him. However Azure to dodge it by rolling away, but the strike was so strong, that Rika managed to feel a huge wind current blow her back. "What the hell? Don't tell me that he actually blew me back just from the air pressure?" She thought, even though Azure had warned her of his powers, she clearly hadn't expected anything like this.

Just as she was struggling to get up, He once again disappeared from sight, and landed in front of Azure, and was about to kick him. Opening the book, she cried out "Lashiled!!" Creating a frozen shield on Azure's arm, which he used to block the attack. However to her horror, the shield shattered upon being struck like glass, and even proceeded to strike Azure in the stomach. Sending him skiing across the river to the other side. "What is that all you got Azure? I thought you might have gotten stronger, seems that I was wrong." He calmly replied.

"Azure!!" Rika screamed as she saw his shield break and blown across the river like it was nothing at all. As he struggled to get up, he fell down on his kneel and started throwing out blood. "What power, he shattered not only his shield in one strike, but also threw him across the river like it was nothing, and this river is at least twenty meters in length." She thought. As she turned her gaze to Neon, her eyes widen in shock as she saw Neon stretching out his hands, getting ready to cast a spell, along with Deriax holding on to his spell book which was glowing. "Rais" He cried, at the same time, a huge flaming wave of darkness shot out from Neon's hand at an incredible speed. Azure managed to dodge it by rolling out of the way. The blast was so strong that it literally disintegrated everything in its path. "You have got to be kidding me, it parted the entire river in just one blast?!" Rika could only stared wide eye at the sheer power of it. "And that was only first spell, the others are much more devastating." Aerial added as she witness the expression on Rika's face. "Fi--first spell? Impossible, how can a level one spell do that much damage, that's stronger than any spell I've seen." Rika replied as she shook her head.

Just as she snapped out of it and returned her attention to the battle, Neon disappeared once again, only to end up in front of Azure again. He slammed his kneel into Azure's gut, lifting him a few feet of the ground while throwing out foam and blood at the same time, before he punched him in the face, sending him flying into the wall. As the dust cleared down, he fell from the wall and landed on the face first on the ground and stopped moving.

"What you down already? I thought you improved a little bit at least." Neon causally said as he walked over and lifted Azure by his hair. "Hmm…not going to beg for mercy like before? If I recall, usually after I beat the crap out of you, you usually end up on the floor begging for mercy." He taunted. Forcing himself to keep conscious, Azure replied. "That's because even though I'm scared of you, I'm more scared about being separated from Rika-Onee-chan, she was the first one to ever show me what it means to have family, and that's all the reason I need to face you." He weakly replied, as he smiled at Neon. "Humph, at least you've grown a spine, unlike before, but you still need a lot more than bravery if you want to beat me." Immediately he released his grip on Azure, and punched him in the gut. The impact was so strong and painful; that he fell to his kneels while clutching his stomach and continuing to vomit. He than placed his right hand forward, and a flaming ball of darkness emerged.

Rika looked around and Deriax holding his book, which was shining, she knew it couldn't mean well, for books only shine when a partner is found or a new spell emerges or when it's casting. And she knew that the first two option was definitely not it, leaving only the third choice. "Azure get out of the way!!" She screamed as she saw the smirk on his face. "Too late, Rais!" He said, at the same time, Neon fired the same wave of darkness earlier on at Azure at point blank range engulfing him completely.

Azure screamed with agony as he was engulfed by the darkness. The pain was so extreme that he almost couldn't handle it, and wanted nothing more than to just pass out. As the flame died down, Azure was already on the ground, he's body completely scorched. "Oie Oie, don't tell me you can't even take one spell? That's pathetic, get up Azure, I'm not done yet." Neon said as he picked him up once more with his left hand, only to find Azure growing icicles out of his body. "Is this some kind of a joke?" He asked as he hacked away the icicles with nothing but his bare hands. "Well at least your still conscious, normally you be out by now and I have to beat you awake. But still not good enough." And immediately he threw Azure to a pillar, and dashed towards him at an incredible speed. The next moment he was beating Azure to a bloody pulp, throwing incredibly strong blows all over him, it was so strong that even the pillars shook, and there was nothing he could do expect scream in agony as he was being beaten, a part of him wanted to just die but couldn't. After a short while, just as he thought it was over, he strained his vision only to be blown through the pillar as he realized Neon performing a round house kick to his face at the last moment."

As he lay on the ground, he found himself unable to breath properly. "Well I guess this is it for you, well I suppose you have improved a little bit, but still nowhere near good enough." Neon commented as he walked up towards him. "I'm giving you one last chance Azure, come with us now, or I'll have to be a lot rougher on you." He warned as he stopped in front of him. Using all of his remaining strength, he managed to lift his head and looked him in the eye. "No way, no matter what, I refuse to leave Rika-Onee-chan side." He replied. Sighing, "I see, than I'm sorry than."

"UUAAARRRREEEGG!!!!" Azure screamed Neon destroyed his left arm. Followed by his right leg, left leg and finally his right arm. "Azure don't make this any harder than already is." Neon softly replied as he saw Azure crying and in a badly beaten and bloody state. "I—I can't, I—I don't want to leave her, and I don't want to go back to that previous life." He begged as he saw Neon directly in front of him. "I see, I'm sorry than."

At that moment Azure closed his eyes, unable to even imagine what was going to happen next. Only nothing happened, as he opened his eyes, he found Rika standing in front of him completely drenched with her arms extending, trying to protect him. "What the? You actually waded across the river?" Neon asked, as he didn't expect this. "Stop it! He can't fight anymore!! It's over; you won so please just stop it!!" She said in a weak voice, barely loud enough for him to hear. While he was unable to see her face, she knew that she was crying, as tears were falling to the ground. "Move." Neon said in a dark tone, she merely shook her head. "I said move!" He roared this time round, but once again she shook her head."Are you going to move? I'm warning you." But she shook her once again. "No…just stop it, just stop hurting him." She begged. The next moment she felt a sharp pain to her stomach as Neon slammed his kneel into her. She immediately fell to her kneels and clutch her stomach, as she vomited out some foam.

Neon taking advantage of the moment, and tried to attack Azure once more, but Rika using all her strength managed pull his leg. "Stop…Please just stop it." She begged again. "Tch…must I get rid of you as well?" He asked as he was starting to feel annoyed. "Okay, that's enough!" He snapped as he stomped on her gut. She gritted her teeth, not wanting Azure to know that she was injured. " No matter what, I won't let you take him." She cried. Neon unable to take it anymore, lifted her by her hair, and raised his fist. "Remember, you asked for this." He quietly said as he pulled his fist back.

---

The next thing Azure heard as struggled to lift his head, was the sound of someone screaming, before Rika fell next to him completely covered in bruises. "Onee-chan…" He weakly cried out. "Don't worry; I won't let him take you no matter what." She said as she struggled to stand back up. "Damn it, why, why am I so weak?" Was all he thought as his vision became enveloped in darkness.

---

"What's going on? What's happening?" Azure wondered as he watched the scene in front of him, it displayed a younger image of himself cowering in a corner while crying.

"**Azure? Azure are you all right?" Asked a woman with long emerald hair dressed in a crimson colored dress standing in front of him.**

"A flashback? No it's a memory. If I recall this correctly, this was before I left the mamodo world. What am I recalling this now? I have no good memories at all." He thought as he watched his past.

**Lifting his head, he sniffed several times before answering. "I—I can't do it mother, I just can't. Why? Why did they have to pick me as well? **

**Squatting down in front of him, she hugged him as he cried into her clothes. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I haven't been there for you all this time. I know as a mother that's unforgivable. So I don't blame you for hating me. **

"What's the point of me taking part in this battle? It's useless. I can't do anything." He managed between sobs. "It's true, you proberly can't win, and to tell you the truth, I really don't think you'll last." She said. At this, he found himself unable to even cry, the mother he always loved was actually looking down on him as well. "Wha—what, even you think I'm a failure? I—I-"

"**No silly, I mean it when I said I don't think you can win, but that's not important." She said while giggling. "You see, the reason why I think you can't win is because you don't even know what is it your fighting for." **

"**What I'm fighting for?" Azure asked as he looked at her. "Right, what is that your fighting for? One cannot become strong until one knows what one is fighting for. I'm sure you'll find what is it that you want in the human world." She calmly replied**

"What I'm fighting for huh? I always thought I was just fighting to be king, I never thought about anything else. But now that I think about it, just what is it that I really want?" Azure wondered as he recalled the memory.

---

"Just stay down, your entire body is practically broken." Neon said as he saw Rika attempting to stand up once more. "No way, I'm not letting you take him no matter what." Walking up to her. "I've been holding back all this time because you were his partner, but if you don't move, then don't blame me for what comes next." As he approached her, she closed her eyes, preparing herself for the worst, but nothing happened, just than she heard a familiar voice. "Don't you dare. Don't you dare lay a finger on her!!" Opening her eyes, she found Azure blocking the attack with his bare hands. "Az—Azure?"

"What the hell? Your entire body should be broken! What's going on? Where is all this power coming from?" Neon startled as he realized that he couldn't break free form Azure's grip. "Becoming king? Respect? I don't give a damn about any of that!!" He roared as he threw Neon a great distance back. "The only thing I care about protecting those I care about!!" He roared out.

At the same time, his spell book in his Rika's arms gave off an incredibly strong light, enough to blind anyone just by looking at it, but what was strange was the book changing color as well, instead of the usual blue color, it was sliver. "What the? Don't tell me he forced himself up through willpower alone?" Neon thought as he saw Azure standing in a shaking position.

At the same time, Rika opened the book. "Azure the fifth spell! I can read it now!" She screamed. "Than read it!" He ordered. "Ranan Reis!!" She screamed, putting everything she had into it.

At the same time, a giant frozen phoenix appeared out of nowhere, and charged towards Neon at an incredible speed. "Dioga seis tuas nobidon!!" Deriax cried out, at the same time a giant flaming sphere of darkness shot out from Neon's hand and collided with the phoenix. "What the hell? Why are we using such a high level spell?" Neon shouted out as he attempted to overpower the phoenix.

As the two forces clash, everything was blown away literally. The nearby buildings were damaged, and the river was completely parted. "Impossible!! It's matching Nobidon's power? How can this be?" Neon startled as he realized that he couldn't overpower it.

"EEEARGGHHH!!!!!" Azure screamed as he continued to overpower Neon's spell. At first it appeared to be at a dead lock, both sides constantly pushing each other, although Azure's phoenix eventually managed to push the flaming sphere back, shortly before it broke through and collided with Neon, leaving behind a trail of destruction.

As soon as everything cleared, Azure passed out immediately, likewise with Rika. Neon however managed to stay conscious, he even managed to block it with his bare hands, although barely. "You have to got to be kidding me? What the hell was that?" He thought out loud. "You're not the only one shocked. Even I was taken back by that display of power." Came a voice from behind him. "Oh hi sis, any idea what just happened?" He asked even without turning around. "Maybe, but first we should do something about them." Aerial pointed towards both Azure and Rika who were lying unconscious on the ground. "Oh right." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

--

"Where am I?" Rika thought as she opened her eyes. "Ouch!' She cried out as she tried to stand up, her entire body was aching, and just moving was painful enough. Just than she felt that something pulled her dress. Lifting the blanket up, she found Azure sleeping next to her, along with a letter. Ignoring the pain, she forced herself to open it.

It read. "Well I have to say, you really did it. I never imagine that Azure could grow that much; it certainly came as a surprise. But don't think this is over yet, we'll be coming back every once in a while to check up on him. If you don't want to part with him, I suggest you two get stronger. Believe me; he has to become much stronger if he wants to survive in the future. P.S You should make Azure do meditation in a freezer or very cold environment for an hour to two every day, it will help him understand his powers better. Well that's all we have to say, oh and don't worry about the medical bills, we kind of pay for it, just get some rest first, bye!"

"Great, just great, well at least I get to stay with Azure, so that's all that matters." She thought as she hugged Azure before returning back to sleep.

**Well that's it for now, believe me, I know I sucked big time in my grammar in this chapter, I promised to do better for the next chapter.**


	10. Little girl big trouble

**It feels good having some time off my hands being able to write fanfic once more,well I hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way, I edited some parts earlier on, so I'm reposting it.**

* * *

"Hey Onee-chan, I'm hungry is there anything to eat?" Azure asked as he lay in bed with Rika. "Sorry, I'm hungry as well, but it hurts to even move." Rika replied as she stared at the ceiling. "God your brother is nuts, he doesn't even hold back against a lady. Although I supposed I did deserve this beating. Anyway, I guess we have to call a delivery I suppose. What do you want to eat Azure?" She asked as she reached the phone next to her bed. "Wait a minute, I forgot, we haven't received our monthly allowance yet. Sigh…guess I'll just have to ask Sora for a favor than." She said as she started dialing the numbers.

"Finally school's over, maybe I should go visit Rika later. Besides I have to apologize to her for not being there during their battle with Neon." Sora thought as he stretched his arms as he stood up. Just than he's phone rang. Looking down at it he found it to be from Rika. "Oh dear, I hope I'm not in trouble or anything." He thought. "Hello?" He answered. "Oh good you picked up, because if you hadn't I would really kick your ass the moment I recover." Rika replied through the phone. "Now see here, I can't even get out of my bed because my whole body is broken and so is Azure, in fact it hurts to even lift the phone, so I'm going to make this quick. You better buy us something good to eat! We're starving here, all because neither of us can even get up or anything. I know schools about to end or just ended so you get your ass moving now or your going to regret it when I recover! And this all because you weren't there to support us or help us when we got beaten up by Neon" She demanded through the phone. "Yes ma'am." He quickly replied before hanging up. "Man what to do? Guess I'll head to the ramen store and get something for them to eat." He thought. 'But first I should proberly contact Emerald, otherwise I'll hear no end of her complains for leaving her alone the whole night." He remembered as he thought he dialed his house phone.

At the Takamine household

Emerald was watching television when the phone rang, picking it up, she answered"Oh hi there. Oh Sora-ni-chan, hmm…sure! In front of Taka's Ramen store right? Sure I'll meet you there." Emerald said as she hung the phone and left to change, a while later she was running out of the house at full speed. As she was running she decided to a shortcut. Cutting through several alleys she turned around a corner and crashed into someone and fell.

"Sorry about that!" She cried as she stood up. Looking down, she found a girl with normal shade of tan skin wearing a long sleeve black top with blue sleeves at the end of each sleeve is a black end as long as a wristband with white rims with a black skirt white stockings and black boots, blue hair and blue eyes. She appeared to be around 8-9 years old at most.

The girl glared up at her and snarled. "You watch it! You could have seriously injured someone running around blindly like that!" Emerald was clearly taken back by the rude remark, but quickly regained her composure. "What's your problem?! I already said I was sorry!" She retorted. "Sorry doesn't cut it! What if you had hurt someone?!" She shouted back at her. "Well you're not hurt so stop acting like a baby!? Emerald screamed at her, clearly losing her patience. Before the girl could respond a voice interrupted them. "Claire what's wrong?" Looking around she found a girl with Orange hair and red eyes wearing a white tee with an orange zipperless vest with a white hood with orange wristbands on each hand with white rims toward the hand black shorts white boots with orange socks showing.

"Oh Natsumi, good timing, this rude little snob was causing trouble." The girl called Claire answered. Emerald was clearly enraged about that remark. "Who the hell are you calling a snob?! I already apologized to you already, and you aren't even injured or had anything broken. If anyone has a few screws lose it's you!" She snapped. "What did you say?!" Claire screamed. "You heard me; you have a few screws lose!" Emerald repeated.

No one said anything for a brief moment, until Claire started laughing like a maniac. "Oh dear, this can't be good." Natsumi muttered. "So you dare say I have a few screws lose huh? I'll make you regret that!" She screamed as she took out a huge rifle from nowhere.

Emerald clearly startled by the sight stumbled back. "Hey, is that a real--?" Whatever she wanted to say was interrupted by the sound of gunfire. A bullet whizzed past her, looking at Claire, she found smoke emerging from the tip of her rifle. "Hehehe." She snickered. "Start running bitch!" She screamed before laughing like an evil maniac and started opening fire on Emerald.

Emerald immediately panicked and started running away. Fortunately she was able to gain a head start because Natsumi intervene, but knew she that had started moving again due to her loud voice stating, "I'm coming bitch!" Followed by the insane laughter. "I got to find Sora quickly otherwise I'm dead." Emerald thought as she frantically ran for her life. Fortunately for her the shop was only a short distance away, and Sora was already waiting in front of there.

"Oh hello there Emerald, what took you so long?" He asked, "Hmm what's wrong?" He noted that Emerald was breathing quite heavily and looked as if she was to collapse. "There's a—a lunatic wielding a rifle chasing me! She answered in between breaths. Sora was unable to believe what he just heard, gave a questioning look. "Emerald, did you hit your head or something?" He sheepishly asked. "Who in their right mind would carry a rifle around in broad daylight and even threaten a little girl with it?" As if to answer that question, a bullet whizzed past him. Looking around he found a little girl at most around 8 years old holding onto a rifle. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." He said. "It's that psychopath! She's here!" Emerald screamed as she turned around and encountered Claire.

"Who the hell are you calling a psychopath?!" She snapped. And immediately raised her rifle at them. "LATIAS!" Sora shouted as he took out his spell book, causing Emerald to fire a beam of light, which slammed into Claire before she could open fire literally blowing her away. Natsumi was just turning around the corner when Claire collided with her.

"Claire? What's going on?" She asked as she picked herself and Claire up. "That girl over there is a mamodo and she attacked me!" Claire responded as she pointed her gun at Emerald. "God! Just what is your problem?!" Emerald screamed. "Natsumi good timing! That girl over there is a mamodo and she just attacked me with a spell of hers!!" Turning her gaze at the two of them she noticed a spell book in Sora's hands. "And your point?" She bluntly replied. "What?! I was attacked and you don't even bother to help me?! What kind of partner are you supposed to be?!" She demanded. "Maybe if you hadn't gone around threatening with that gun of yours in the first place this wouldn't have happened at all." Natsumi remarked. "Should I just shoot you instead?" Claire asked as she turned her rifle at her. "Because if you don't want me too than hurry up and read some spells!" She snapped. Taking out her spell book, which was blue, she apologized. "I'm terribly sorry about this, but even I can't do anything about this once she's like this." Natsumi said as she opened it. It gave off a bright blue light. But before she could do anything, Sora raised his hand and asked. "Excuse me did you dye your hair orange? Because it makes you stand out." For some reason her expression changed and it became darker. "KAICHIRO!" She shouted.

At the same time a white concentrated beam shot out from Claire's rifle and headed towards them. "LACIAS!" Sora called out, and immediately a green dome surrounded them, protecting them from the beam. "LATIAS!" He responded. Emerald than countered by shooting out a beam of light from her hands. "KAISPHEROSHIELD!" A sphere covered both Clarie and Natsumi protecting them from the beam. "Hmm…looks even so far." Sora thought, but before they could do anything they were interrupted. "Hey what's going on out there?" Came a voice from the shops. "Oh crap, I forgot, come on Emerald we have to get out of here!" Sora said as he picked up Emerald and ran. "Hey wait! I'm not done yet! Get back here!" Claire screamed as she pursued them, Natsumi following shortly.

"Let me go! I'm going to teach that brat a lesson!" Emerald cried as she struggled in Sora's arms. "Don't call others a brat when you aren't any better yourself." He replied as he turned and ran into an alley. "But its true, she started it all because I bumped into her and I even apologized for it. It's not my fault she turned psycho!" She shouted. "Well there was definitely not the place to fight." He replied. "I don't care!" She screamed as she a tantrum. Just than the book started glowing. Opening it he noticed something, "Hey Emerald look we can read the fifth spell." He said. Just than before she could reply they heard the same frantic voice from behind. "Get back here!" Turning around they found Claire pursuing them, Natsumi a little behind. "What are you waiting for read it!' Emerald exclaimed as she struggled out of Sora's arms. "Okay here goes, the fifth spell, "CARTALIAS LAGNITION!" He shouted. At this moment Emerald suddenly raised her hands and aimed upwards. "Huh? What's going on? I can't control myself." She said, and immediately she shot out a huge beam of light into the sky. Watching it disappeared; the four of them didn't react not for awhile. "Well that was helpful, and to top things off, that spell costs nearly 3 times as much energy as the others." Sora said sarcastically. "Oh come on." Emerald remarked. "What was that supposed to be?" Claire asked in a mocking tone before raising her rifle at them once again. "KAI SORUDO!" Natsumi cried and a sword appeared in front of Claire. Putting away her rifle, she took the sword and rushed them.

"SERIUS LUCIUS!" Sora shouted, and Emerald fired a series of homing light arrows towards Claire. Claire in response swung the sword twice launching two solar discs at the arrows, destroying most of them, but two of them managed to get through and struck her in the arm and stomach. "Arg!" She grunted, but still proceeded to slash them. "LACIAS!" Sora cried out. A green dome surrounded them and the sword clashed against it, bouncing off. "Damn it!" Emerald swore as her barrier was starting to crack under the pressure of the attacks. Sora noticing this whispered into her ears. After explaining whatever he had in mind, Claire attacked again, but this time the barrier suddenly dropped, and Sora managed to slip past her sword, gripped her hand and threw her in the air. "SERIUS LUCIUS!" He cried out, shooting another series of homing arrows at her. "BURANGO!" Natsumi cried out, and immediately bunny ear wings appeared on Claire's back, which she used to avoid the arrows.

"Surprised? Bet you wish you could do the same as me." Claire asked in a mocking tone. Both Sora and Emerald starred at her for a moment, before bursting out in laughter. "Oh that's' rich, your killing me, bunny like wings? Oh come on!" Emerald said in between laughs. "Now-now Emerald, its rude to laugh like that." Sora said as he struggled to control himself. Feeling embarrassed and ignored Claire snapped. "Natsumi used that spell! I can't take it anymore!" Natsumi expression changed immediately to a worried one. "What are you sure?" She asked. "Don't forget they commented on your hair!" She reminded. Her expression changed once again, and yelled out. "DIOGA RINGO KAICHIRO!!"

At this moment a huge solar ring appeared in front of Claire, and started shooting solar beams similar to the one from her rifle earlier non-stop. Immediately the two of them stopped laughing and raised their guard once more. "Sora the fourth spell!" Emerald cried out. "DIOGA SEIS SERIUS LUCIUS!" He shouted and immediately a huge magic circle appeared in front of them and fired out arrows non-stop like a machine gun.

The collision of force was great and a huge explosion took place. When the explosion died down, Claire was no longer in the air, but rather standing on the ground breathing heavily, her expression showing a smirk. While Emerald was lying on the ground badly beaten, while Sora was on one kneel breathing heavily. "Haha I win!" Claire laughed after catching her breath, now hand over your book!" She demanded. "Stupid good for nothing fifth spell, because of the amount of energy it took, I didn't have enough to support the DIOGA spell." Sora cursed in his mind, just than he looked at the book, and noticed a page was glowing, flipping to it, he found the page with the fifth spell glowing. Thinking that he had nothing to lose, he yelled out once more. "CARTALIAS LAGNITION!"

"Are you stupid or what? Your partner is already down for the count as if she can cast any more spells." Claire mocked, however suddenly she was shot in the back by an explosive force. "Argh!!" She screamed as she was shot in the back and knocked down. "What was—ARGH!!!" Just as she was getting up, a series of explosive arrows came crashing down on her.

"Wow, is this the effect of the 5th spell? A bombardment spell?" Sora thought as he watched with awe the power of the spell. "But wait a minute, why didn't it activate until now?" He wondered. Claire could only scream as the bombardment continue. Although her scream died down when she couldn't take it anymore and lost conscious. "Guess I should be counting my lucky stars, I don't know how long it would have taken to bring that crazy girl down." He sighed with relief and than noticed something. "Wait how long? I got it, this bombardment spell is dependant on timing, and the longer you wait the stronger the bombardment." He noticed. "Claire! Claire! Wake up!" Natsumi pleaded as she shook her. "Oh shoot I forgot about her." He remembered all of a sudden, and ran towards her. Natsumi noticing him approaching quickly got into a stance. Sora was surprised at first, but quickly recovered and instead ran towards her.

At the first movement, Natsumi grabbed Sora and tried to slam him, but it backfired, for Sora managed to counter her movements and ended up slamming her instead. "OUCH!" She cried out in pain as she hit the ground and dropped the spell book. "Sorry kid, but I too know Judo as well." He answered as he picked up her spell book. "No! Wait give that back!" She panicked the moment he picked up her book. "Not before you tell us what happened, and why did your partner attacked mine, and why didn't you do anything to stop her!" He answered. "Until than your book is mine!" He added. Her expression changed into a sorrowful one. "All right, I guess you deserve to hear why. But first could we find somewhere else to talk?" She asked.

--

A while later, they settled down in a park, Emerald passing out from exhaustion shortly and fell asleep on Sora's legs, while Claire was placed under a tree. "Okay kid, start by telling us what happened." Sora demanded. "Sigh…Well the truth is, me and Claire, we got into another battle earlier on about an hour just before we met. We lost badly and even worse he humiliated us. Fortunately he got carried away and spent too much time making fools of us, giving us a chance to escape. And I supposed Claire was in a really bad mood after that event, she proberly took her anger out on the first person she could, which in that case happened to be your partner." She explained slowly. "Okay, I can understand wanting to vent anger, but what about you? What's your reason for this mess? I'm sure there's something else." He insisted. "Well the thing is, I supposed I have some sort of mentality problem, I tend to lose my anger and go berserk the moment someone talks about my hair and chest-size. I mean I know I'm flat-chest and have no sex appeal, and my hair color stands out, so people have been bullying me since birth." She explained. "Though I supposed that's no reason or excuse for what I've done right?" She asked in a nervous tone.

Sora thought about what she said for a minute before suddenly bursting into laughter. Natsumi was stunned. "Wha—what's so funny?" She asked. "So sorry, it's just that I have a friend who's like you, always having trouble in school lonely and has some mental issues, so I kind of understand it." He replied as he settled down. "Don't worry, I won't burn your book, here take it back kid." He said as he returned her spell book to her. "Thank you very much." She said as she bowed her head. "I'm sorry what we've done." She added. "That's fine, but I'm curious, what kind of mamodo was the one who beat the two of you up?" He asked. Her expression turning dark she replied. "He was a troll Mamodo who enjoyed abusing his powers along with his partner, me and Claire tried to stop him but failed, because he was too strong." She said. "Hmm…In that case, let me help, I'll bring along a friend as well." He replied. Upon hearing the news, her expressions brighten up. "Thank you very much!" Chuckling, he asked. "By the way, isn't hard having to deal with a psychopath like your partner?" He joked. "Oh you have no idea." She replied before they both started laughing.

--

Later in the evening, "Well that was an eventful day wouldn't you agree Emerald?" Sora asked as they were visiting Rika's home to check up on her and Azure. "Good thing they gave us the spare keys." Sora remarked as he unlocked the door. "Hey Rika! Azure are you there?" He shouted. Getting no responses, they made their way up into their room. As they opened it, they found Rika reading a book in bed while covered in bandages, and Azure laying next to her also covered in bandages starring at the ceiling. They both turned their attention to the two of them who had just entered with a terrifying look in their eyes.

"I'm not going to speak or waste my time scolding you, I'm just going to ask, where is our food?" Rika asked in a menacing tone "Oh shoot, I knew we were forgetting something." Emerald said. "You forgot our food?" She asked again, this time with a more dangerous tone. Stepping back, Sora raised his hands while sweating, Emerald was sweating as well. "Umm…we can explain, we ran into some trouble earlier on, and thus we kind of forgot about it. Right Emerald?" Sora asked while laughing nervously. "Ri-right! It was really an eventful day, so much to take note of, so we kind have forgot. Hahaha…"

"Azure can use your hands?" Rika asked. "Yeah I can, don't worry I got it." He replied. "Good, good, as for you two, the day is going to get a lot more eventful." She said as she grabbed the spell book under her pillow. It was giving off an incredible light. "Umm…Rika, what are you doing? Oh please, I swear we just forgot, you don't need to—" Whatever he wanted to say next would remain unknown as Rika snapped. "RUNAEGA!!" She screamed and immediately a giant ice lance appeared on top of them, but something was strange, rather than the usual blue ice, it was a mixture of green and blue together. It charged towards the two of them at an incredible speed, much faster than before, along with even greater power. The force was so strong it created a huge explosion.

"What the heck just happened?" Both Rika and Azure thought in unison, clearly surprised by the change the spell had undergone. "The color's different, and it's more powerful than before. Any idea what happened?" Rika asked. "Nope not a clue." Azure replied as he turned his gazed to the unconscious duo on the floor. "Hmm…hey what's this? New spells?" She asked. "And two of them as well." She added. "Wonder what's going on?" Azure thought out loud.

--Meanwhile, in the northern part of America.

"Hey Sis, you still haven't told me what happened the other day during our little encounter with our little brother." Neon said as he sat down in a sofa drinking tea.

Taking a bite on a sandwich, she ate first before responding. "Hey Bro, do you know the past records and battles that King Zatch had to go through in order to become king?" She asked. Surprised by the question, he closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Yeah I think I understand a part of it, I didn't had time to go through the books. So what does that have to do with Azure?" Neon asked. "In order to explain that, I'll explain about King Zatch's past. You see, I'm sure you know the legendary spell BAOU ZAKERUGA am I right?" She asked. Obviously! Who wouldn't know of that spell? That's the most powerful spell he has right? And it was passed down from his father as well." He added. "Correct, now did you know that during the Faudo event, his partner Kiyo was killed?" She asked. "Seriously?" He asked back. "Yes it's true. But here's the thing, before Kiyo was killed, His powers were only that of an average mamodo." Neon starred at her as if she was nuts. "Please tell me you are joking, King Zatch is literally without a doubt one of the strongest in our world, and even at our age during the previous battle he came out on top, he defeated even both Brago and Zeno by himself, and their powers are legendary!" He retorted. "Pay attention first you idiot! Now let me finish, before Kiyo was killed his powers were nothing special, roughly around the same level of any other mamodo. But after Kiyo was killed, he became so enraged, that the seal containing BAOU broke, and he gained so much power along with many new spells that he could rival even Zeno in an instant." She explained. "So you're trying to say that BAOU gave him incredible powers? Is that what your trying to say?" He asked. "Yes that's exactly right, I believe that the same thing goes for Azure, that phoenix of his could proberly be a legendary spell like BAOU which could grant him unimaginable powers." She explained. "So what happened back than was the seal breaking?" He asked.

"Correct, that was the first seal breaking." Deriax said as he joined in the conversation. "Wait first seal? So you mean there's more? And how did you know this?" Aerial asked. Pointing at his eyes he shrugged. "Oh right I forgot about that ability both you and Cierra have. "Anyway, yes I said first seal, because there's still one more seal to break." He explained. "So how do we break the second seal?" Neon asked. "That my friend will have to wait, I'll tell you in due time, because he's not ready to handle such power yet." He replied. "Anyway I bet you didn't know this, but the reason why he's power was limited back in your world was because of that seal, it locked down all his potential and powers, as a result he could only reach a certain level before stopping. But here because the spell has been transferred into the book, he can now grow properly." He explained. "Okay, but you still haven't told us why he's not ready for the full power." Aerial continued. "That's because growth is important along with character development, too much power will ruin him." He explained.

"Besides, he should get used to his new powers first before anything else." Cierra said as she popped up behind him. "New powers huh? How much stronger is he now anyway?" Neon asked. "Hmm lets see now, all his spells should be doubled in power, and he should have I think two new spells, excluding that Phoenix of his." She added in. "Double huh? That's a lot, but just curious, how strong would that phoenix of his be if the seal was fully released during the battle with Neon?" Aerial asked. Thinking for a minute or so, Deriax answered. "Let's just say that if the second seal was released, you would definitely need a Shin ranking spell to rival it, and I'm sure you know the power of a shin ranking spell don't you?" He added.

Both of the sweat drop and looked a bit uncomfortable. "A Shin ranking spell seriously? I mean like one Shin ranking spell could easily destroy an entire city." Neon remarked. "I can't believe it, how did Azure acquire such power?" Aerial asked. "Well he may have acquired the power, but the question now is who is going to control who?" Cierra said. "Hmm what do you mean?" Neon asked. "Great power isn't free you know that? That's a price to pay for it." She replied. "Hey wait a minute, I remember, the first time King Zatch released the true form of BAOU ZAKERUGA, he was nearly killed because he was being devoured by him, Kiyo was nearly devoured too as well!" Aerial suddenly interrupted. Nodding her head Cierra continued. "Correct, that's the same thing that could happen if the second seal is released, Azure and his partner could die if they can't control it. That's the price one must pay for a power like that. That spell of theirs is not an ordinary one, it has a mind of its own." She remarked. "Wow, wonder if we could tell him that?" Neon thought out loud. "No we proberly shouldn't, though it would be good if you could teach him the proper ways to move in combat, their all so basic. With his knowledge and talents, he should be able to learn quickly." Deriax replied. "Got it!" He responded as he made his way to the fax machine.

"Hey does anyone smell something burning?" Aerial asked. "Hey Guys! The turkey is burning!!" Neon cried out. "Oh shit, I forgot to manage the timer." Cierra cried out as she rushed into the kitchen. "Sigh…well at least its not boring here." Deriax thought as he watched what was happening.

* * *

**Okay I'm done with this chapter, frankly speaking this was a fun chapter to write, and before that I would like to thank Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth for his original characters which is Claire and Natsumi. Any more original chracters will be greatly appreaciated.**


	11. Test run

"It feels great being able to move around again." Rika said as she stretched her arms. "No kidding Onee-chan." Azure agreed as he imitated her movements. "By the way, today is a free day right? Can we test our new spells?" He asked. "Sure, there's a mountain side in which we can test it out." She replied as she took placed the bowl of cereal in front of him. "By the way, do you feel any different lately?" She asked. "Kind of, as if I'm a bit stronger than before, but I don't know the real reason why. Oh well, let's eat first." He said before digging in. "I don't know why I feel so worry." She thought as she joined him for breakfast.

Later that day, the two of them arrived at the mountainside. "Perfect, there's nobody here." Rika mumbled. "Come on, I'm eager to test out our new spells!" Azure eagerly jumping about. "Sigh fine, here let's start." She said as she opened the book, and a bright flash of light appeared. "Let's try the sixth spell. "ISCALIA ESTAFORLIA!" At this moment a bright flash of light appeared on Azure's legs, and when they died down, the two of them were really disappointed that nothing had happened. "Okay, now what was that supposed to do?" Azure asked. "I don't know." She replied. "Here let me see—whoa!" As Azure was walking towards her, he slipped and fell on his back.

"What the heck?" Azure wondered as he fell. "Azure look behind you." Rika said. Turning his head, he found the path he was walking on had turned into ice. "What the? Is this the effect of sixth spell?" He asked. "I don't know, here why don't you try running around?" She said suggested. "All right!" He replied halfway while standing up, only to fall down again. "Give me a minute first to get up." Rika sweat drop at she watched him constantly getting up and falling down.

"Okay once more." Azure said as he finally managed to stand straight. "ISCALIA ESTAFORLIA!" Rika yelled. Once more the light appeared and died down. At this moment Azure started running. His speed was much faster than before originally, and at the same time, the path he ran on became frozen. "Azure try jumping." She suggested.

When Azure jumped, he was surprised by just how far he was able to jump while affected by the spell. But what was more surprising was the fact that he didn't land on the ground; rather he didn't even land, but rather made a frozen path along in mid air. "Hey Onee-chan! Look I'm flying!" He happily cried as he ran towards her. "You idiot, your not flying, your just riding on a frozen path this spell created. "She answered. Just than the spell wore off, and Azure was thrown off the pathway, and crashed straight into her. "Get off me." She muttered as she struggled to deal with stars in her vision. "I'm sorry." Azure replied as the world was spinning in his eyes.

"Okay, the seventh spell." Rika said as she finally managed to clear her vision. "Ready." Azure replied as he rubbed his head. "GIGANO LUNERIA!" She cried out. At the same time, a huge frozen emerald greenish blue sphere with mist shot out. It stuck a nearby boulder causing it to explode. As the dust died down, the area surrounding the boulder was completely frozen stiff. But what surprised them the most was the level of destruction. Everything that was frozen immediately shattered after a moment or so. "What the hell? Azure are you sure you don't know what's going on here?" Rika asked. Just then her phone rang before Azure could even reply.

"Hey there, enjoying your new powers?" A familiar voiced asked as soon she picked up. "Deriax? Is that you? How the heck did you find out my phone number?" She asked. "Well me and Cierra have a unique ability that can solve pretty much anything in the world, oh and that includes even your three sizes." He added. "Don't you even go there! I don't know how you found out about it, but I swear if you tell anyone that, I'll be sure to beat you so badly that no one will ever recognize you anymore!" She swore. "Wow feisty, I like that, but relax, I won't tell anyone, oh maybe except Azure." He added. "RAAGH!! I'm going to kill you the next time I see you!!" She screamed. "Good luck with that, but never mind me, I'm here to tell you about Azure's new powers." He said.

"How do you know about that?" She asked first. "Like I said, Cierra and I have a unique ability that helps us solve just about anything. Anyway, I take it that you still can't read the 5th spell Ranan right? The spell that overpowered Neon?" He asked. "Hey how did you know that?" She replied. "It's the same answer, anyway, tell me has there been any changes to Azure's other spells?" He asked again. "Well all our old spells have been powered up, and we gain two really goods one, one supportive and one that packs a real punch." She announced. "Thought so, anyway, about your fifth spell, I should warn you, that spell is dangerous. Not just to the enemy, but also you two." He warned. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I mean at times you find yourself not being able to read the spell right? That's mainly because that guy refuses to listen you." He answered.

"Wait, he doesn't listen to us?" She asked back. "Yeah, you see, unlike most spells, that guy is a living being, as such, he can come out anytime he wants too. He only helped you out the last time because he felt it was interesting, oh and your new burst of power happens to come from him as well." He answered. "So how do we get him out?" She asked. "Well talk to him, Opps, I got to go, the phone bill here is extremely high, I'll contact you later, bye!" He left in a hurry.

"Well at least we know what's up with this new powers." Rika muttered out. "Hey Azure! Want to get something to eat?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm hungry anyway. So what did he say?" He replied. "I'll explain later, I'm to angry to even think about him." She answered.

--

On their way back near the entrance to the mountain, a loud explosion took place. "What was that? Is it construction work?" Azure asked. "No I doubt that, there shouldn't be any construction work in the first place going on around here." Rika relied. "Than, what do you think it is?" He asked. "Don't know, so let's go take a look." She said.

--

As they arrived at the scene, they discovered another battle was taking place. "This is quite a problem, should we just stay back and watch?" Azure asked.

There was a battle going on going two groups, one of them on the left side consists of a boy and a girl. The girl had waist-length black hair with brown eyes, wore black sleeveless hood over a white t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and black sneakers. While the boy had short wild silver hair with gray eyes. There are two lines going down his cheeks. Wears black shirt, black short pants, and black boots.

The other group on the right consists of man dressed in a trench coat; he had short messy black hair and a mustache that could be considered really long. His partner was what appeared to be a half human- half snake like creature with green scales.

"ACIDOIRA!" Cried the man, and this moment, his partner opened his mouth and unleash a torrent of acid at them. "Hmm…not good enough, NEKORUGA!" The girl shouted, and the boy released a concentrated beam of purple fire which shot through the acid and striking the opposing group.

"RIOR CLAWTRAIS!" The man shouted, and his partner swung his claws downwards creating a set of saw blades. "Humph, RIOR NEKORU!" The boy shot out two concentrated beams of purple fire from his palms and cancelled the attacks.

--

"Wow, that kid is good, at this rate they snake guy is finished." Rika commented. "Hey wait look!" Azure pointed. Just then, a huge lighting bolt descended from the sky and struck both the boy and the girl. When the dust cleared, the two of them appeared to be badly injured. "Hmm over there!" Azure pointed. Looking around, they found another duo standing behind them. "A sneak attack and a double team, talk about low." Rika replied.

--

"Hiro, I thought you said that there weren't any other mamodo's here, so what's this one doing here?"

The girl asked as she starred at the duo behind her. They consists of a boy and a girl. The boy appeared to be around 18 or so, dressed in a red jacket white shirt and blue jeans, his hair was black and spiky, and in his hand held a red color book. The girl meanwhile was dressed in completely in pink and short amber color hair; she appeared to be around 10 years old at most.

"Sorry Meida, I didn't know." The boy called Hiro responded. "You fool, that's because I know how to hide my presence, and it's no surprise that you didn't notice." The little girl mocked. "Anyhow, your finish, that attack took quite a lot from you just now. So we'll just be good now and finish this." Her partner replied. "GIGANO ZATRIUS!" The boy shouted. "GIGANO ACIDORIA!" The men shouted.

At this time, both sides attacked them in a pincer formation. The girl threw a huge lighting spear at them, while the snake threw a huge torrent of acid at them. "AGASU NEKORU!" Meida cried out, and immediately a fang like shield covered both her Hiro from all sides.

An explosion took place when both spells collided with the shield sandwich between them. When the explosion died down, Hiro was barely standing, and Meida was breathing heavily. "So you survived the first shot, let's see you take another. GIGANO ZATRIUS!" The boy cried. "GIGANO ACIDORIA!" The men shouted. They repeated the attack once again.

But as the explosion died down, they were shocked to find neither one of them there. "What?! Where did they go?" The men asked. "Hmm…Your getting better with that spell Azure." Rika complimented him. Turning around, they found Azure carrying the both of them in his arms. "Thanks, it's actually really easy to move around like this." He cheekily replied. "Hey you guys all right?" She asked. "Yeah, who are you guys anyway?" Meida asked. "Just a passerby who can't stand foul play like this." She replied. "Come on, let's teach these low lives a lesson they won't forget." Azure suggested as he got pumped up. "All right, all right." She agreed as she took out her book.

* * *

**Well this chapter is a lot shorter compared to my others, but that's also because I believe that it serves better and easier to read if it's not as long as before, what do you guys think? Tell me about it.**


	12. New friends and new troubles

**Okay I made a spelling error with Hiro in the last chapter when it should have been Hori, I'm changing the names in this chapter, sorry for the inconvenience. And I'm sorry but I won't be able to post for a while, since school is starting again, but don't worry, I'll still post but at a slower rate.**

--

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" The girl asked as she turned her attention to her latest two arrivals.

"Just a bunch of people who are going to kick your ass." Rika cockily replied as she took out her spell book.

"That's right! A two on one along with a sneak attack is beyond low!" Azure added as he stood in front of her.

"And just what do you think you can do? It's 2 on 1, your friend over there is already worn out, he won't be able to fight with you." The man mocked.

"Keep talking old man, you might just be surprise at our level." Rika replied.

"Little brat, ACIDORIA!" He cried, at the same time his partner shot a stream of acid towards them.

"RUNAE!" Rika responded, the ice shards which Azure shot out easily punched through the acid and slammed towards them.

"ZATRIUS!" The boy cried. "At the same time a series of small homing lighting lances flew towards them.

"LASHIELD!!" Rika responded, creating a large shield on Azure's arm, which he used to swat them away. "RUNAEGA!" She continued. Azure then threw a huge ice lance at the two of them.

"FORCISHIELD!" The boy cried. At the same time, a huge yellow kite shield appeared in front of them to protect them. However the lance easily broke through the shield and struck them.

--

"Wow, they're really strong." Meida commented as she watched them from behind.

"Yeah, to think they can hold their own even when double teamed." Hori added.

"Hey you two all right?" Azure asked as he turned around.

"Yeah we're fine, but we need some time before we can fight again." Hori said.

"Hope it won't take that long." Rika replied not turning around at all.

"We'll try to hold them off first, you two rest for a moment." Azure said as he returned to the battle.

--

"Damn you bitch, that really hurts!!" The girl roared as she got back up. "TASERIAS URITON!!" Her partner cried. "AGATAS CRATARIAS!" The elder man cried.

The girl released a series of lighting cutting edge shockwaves along the ground. While the snake-like man released a series of small saw blades towards them.

"LASHIELD!!" Rika cried out. Azure immediately braced himself for the impact as the spells impact.

An explosion took place when the spells clashed. Azure was still standing, but his shield was broken and was panting. "That was close, I suppose even with our new powers taking on 2 at once is impossible I guess." He said.

"Tch…Come on, a bigger spell." The girl ordered. "Right! "GIGANO ACIDORIA!" The man cried. "GIGANO ZATRIUS!"

Once again, they repeated the process, which defeated Hori and Meida in an instant. "Oh boy, we could in trouble." Azure mumbled.

"No kidding, there's choice but to take head on. "GIGANO LUNERIA!" She cried out. At this instant Azure shot out a huge frozen emerald blue sphere which collided with their spells, resulting in a huge explosion which blew the surroundings up.

'Arrgh!" Rika cried as she was blown back along with Azure. "Damn it, I guess we really can't take a 2 on 1 battle." She said as she struggled to stand up.

"Humph, That's it for the two of you then." The boy smirked as he saw the two of them injured.

"Guess again. NEKORUKU!!" Came a voice from behind him. But as he turned around, he face was greeted by a hard fist. "What's going--" The girl was socked in the face as well before she could realize what had happened.

"Well that was good timing." Rika commented as she stood up.

"Sorry about the wait, now lets finish this." Hori said as he got into a fighting stance and charged the both of them.

Under the rushed assault of Hori, the two of them were forced back. He attacks were so fast and strong, that the enemy had no chance to even counter or cast a spell. Just as the spell was about to ware off, he launched an extremely strong punch towards them, blowing them away.

"I've had enough of this!" The girl cried as she forced herself up, only to stagger, due to all the injuries she received under Hori's assault. She was bruised all over, and had at least a few bones broken. "I agree, let's finish this." Her partner said as he stood up, he was in no better shape than she was.

"DIOGA LAPE RIATARIUS!!" He cried. At the same time, his partner conjured up a huge cheetah made of lighting and shot it towards them.

"Humph, if it's a clash of ultimate's you want, it's a clash you'll get. DRAGONOS NEKORUDON!" Meida shouted. At this moment Hori shot out a huge dragon coated in purple flames towards the cheetah.

There was a huge clash of powers, both sides trying to overpower the other. Just than, a huge sphere made of greenish-blue ice coated with mist crashed into the cheetah. Though it didn't destroy it, it certainly weakened it.

Seeing his chance, Hori pushed forward, the dragon overpowering the cheetah and went straight towards the girl and her partner. The girl attempted to scream but was cut off when the dragon engulfed her. There was a huge explosion as the dragon engulfed them.

As the explosion died down, her book was burning, and the girl was unconscious as she faded away. While her partner layed there unconscious as well.

"Are you all right?" Rika asked as she was being supported by Azure.

"Yeah, thanks for the help." Hori replied. "By the way, what happened to the other 2?" He asked.

"They got away." Azure answered.

"Are you all right?" Meida asked as she joined up with them.

"I'm fine, I just scraped my ankle when we were blown back." Rika replied as Azure supported her to their side.

"Anyway, Thank you for the help. My name is Meida, and this is my partner Hori." She said.

"It's fine, I'm Rika, and this is my partner, Azure." Rika replied.

"Hey Onee-Chan? Are you all right? You don't look so good." Azure noticed.

"I'm fine, just tired." She replied, as she fell unconscious.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Azure cried as she fell to the ground.

"Damn it, I'll take her back to my house, it's not too far from here." Meida said as she carried her away.

--

"Ummph…where am I?" Rika asked as she got up.

"Onee-Chan! Your all right!" Azure shouted as he tackled her.

"Ouch! Get off me Azure!" She responded as she tried to push him off, when she noticed something. "Wait, what just happened? And where are we at the moment?" She asked.

"Well after the battle, you lost consciousness, and so Meida and Hori carried you to their home, which we are in right now." He explained as he got off her.

"Oh yeah, how are they at the moment?" She asked as she recalled the two of them.

"We're completely fine, thank to you." Meida said as she walked in.

"That's good to know, but where's Hori?" She asked, noticing that Hori wasn't with her.

"He went to run an errand for me. By the way, how are you doing? You surprised me when you collapsed like that without any warning. What happened?" Meida asked as she approached them.

"I—I don't know, I just felt so tired all of a sudden after the battle." She replied.

Just then her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey there, how was your first battle with your new powers?" Deriax asked.

"What? How? Ugh, never mind, what do you want anyway Deriax?" She asked, clearly not in a good mood.

"I suppose you had a little problem shortly after a battle with your new powers I suppose?" He asked.

"Yeah I did, I passed out afterwards." She replied.

"Thought so, seems that new power is a bit too much for you at the moment." He said.

"Wait what do you mean?" She asked.

"What don't you play video or online games or anything? The higher level the spell, the more mana is required, or rather heart energy in our case. Because your spells have reached a whole new level, it wouldn't be surprising if the amount of energy needed to cast it is increased as well." He explained.

"So what am I supposed to do?" She asked.

"Train dumb ass. You can start by getting used to the amount of energy needed to cast it, then sooner or later, you'll find it won't be so taxing." He answered.

"Then what about the fifth spell?" She asked.

"Have Azure touch the page along with you. Focus mainly on the spell itself. And the rest I don't know, because I don't have a living talking spell you know." He answered.

"Wait, so what do I do about him then?" She continued to ask.

"Don't know, but you better find a way to tame him." He said, before his tone turned dark. "Something terrible is about to happen, if you really want to survive, you have to get stronger, much stronger then you are right now."

"Wait, what do you mean something terrible?" She asked, clearly tensed right now.

"It's not my place to say, but believe me, you two must get stronger, because soon you guys are going be targeted." He warned.

"Wait, targeted? Targeted by who?" She demanded.

"Sorry, I can't tell." He replied.

"ARRGH!! If you can't tell me anything, at least come over and help us!" She screamed.

"Whoa easy there young lady. True I can't train you directly, but I can still instruct you. For starters, at the moment, you should get used to level of stress your new powers released." He said.

"Afterwards?" She asked, clearly not aware of its function.

"Well after that, or you could do it at the same time, talk to that phoenix of yours, he's a very strong power your going to need in the future." He explained.

"Okay, anything else?" She asked.

"Nothing else for the moment, oh yeah, and if possible, try to avoid letting people know that Azure is actually related to Neon and Aerial. Otherwise it's going to invite hell, although I have a feeling that he already did." He answered.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"You'll find out in due time." He answered as he hung up.

"Damn bastard, he hung up." She swore.

"Well what did he say?" Azure asked.

"I'll tell you later, but for now, we should be going, it's getting late." She answered.

"Okay, then, see you around Meida." Azure said as he turned around and bid her farewell.

"Yeah, see you around." She answered.

--

"So are you going to tell me what he said?" Azure asked as he waited for his dinner.

"Yeah, something about us having to get much stronger, and not tell anyone who your siblings are, oh and talk to that stubborn overgrown bird of yours." She replied.

"Overgrown bird?" He asked.

"RANAN, the 5th spell, the one that refuses to listen." She answered.

"Oh, hmm…hey Onee-Chan, the book is glowing!" He exclaimed as he took it out from her bag.

"Is it a new spell?" She asked eagerly as she flipped through it. "Wait this is…"

"What is it Onee-Chan?" He asked.

"It says. To all Mamodos out there, please be careful, something terrible is happening, for some unknown reasons, Mamodos all over the world are having their books burnt, the source of this is currently unknown due to all the returning mamodos having no memory of the events, as such please be more cautious, already15 mamodos have fallen victim to this, and no one knows the reason why. At the moment, there are only 70 remaining mamodos left due to it. I urge you all to be cautious, as we have no idea who or what is behind this."

"That doesn't sound good." Azure commented.

"Is this what he meant when he said something terrible?" Rika thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Deriax said something terrible is going to happen, is this what he meant?" She said.

"Wait Deriax knew about this? So he should know just what is going on, come on let's contact him." He suggested.

"We can't, because I don't have his number. But he did warn me off something though; he said that we should expect trouble, but he didn't say what type of trouble." She replied.

Just then, the doorbell rung. "Coming!" She said as she got up and opened the door. As soon as she opened the door, a small black sphere slams into her gut, sending her flying into the wall.

"Onee-Chan!" Azure cried as he took the spell book from the table and ran to her side.

"What was that for?" She grunted as she struggled back to her feet.

Looking up, she saw a figure standing in front of her. He was a tall man with dressed in an overcoat while wearing a black shirt on the inside. He had a pair of curvy horns on his head, and his face had lots of scars. But what stood out was the fact that he was holding onto a violet color book

"Azure Lockhart I presume. I am to get rid off you under orders of Lord Imperious." He said. Just then the book started glowing and his hand stretched out. "NAISIS." He mumbled.

And a huge purple sphere shot towards them.

"RUNAE!" Rika quickly retaliated. The ice shards Azure shot out easily overpowered him and threw it out of the house.

"What the hell is going on here? How can you use his spells without any human partner?" Azure asked as he and Rika advanced upon him.

"Humph, that's because I'm not like those other mamodos chosen for the battle. I am a neither world mamodo who has been summoned here. Now prepare yourselves!" He roared as he faced them


	13. notice

**Notice, I might be holding this story, or I might be dropping this story, mainly because I feel like a failure when writing this, I have no confidence and also because I'm afraid off what people think of my writing.**

**It would be much appreciated if someone sents me some reviews so as to see what you really think off me.**

**On a side note, writing this story was fun, but the fact that no one reads it makes it discouraging to even continue writing.**


	14. Fire vs ice part 1

**I think I might be continuing this story, a part of me can't help but enjoy writing this. Well anyway, I'll do my best now, this chapter I WARN YOU IS SERIOUSLY MESSED UP IN GRAMMER AND VOLCABULARY, SO DON'T FLAME ME FOR CONFUSION, BELIEVE ME I WANTED TO KEEP THE IDENTITY A SECRET FOR NOW, SO ITS EXTREMELY CONFUSING. SO THAT'S ALL.**

* * *

"A netherworld Mamodo, here? That's impossible! You shouldn't even be allowed here." Azure blurted out as he saw the figure in front of him.

"That's because we were summoned here by lord Imperious, we were ordered to destroy the competition for him." He replied while flashing an evil grin. " Now then let's continue now shall we? **NATARIUS**!" He shouted as he raised his hand, conjuring up a huge flaming blade which came crashing down on them.

"Whoa that's big! Onee-Chan! Use the 6th spell!" Azure cried out in alarm as he saw the blade coming down on them. "Damn it, **ISCALIA ESTAFORLIA!" **She responded. Azure then quickly grabbed her by the hand and skated away in time to avoid the attack.

"Not bad, but not good enough, now let's see how you handle this, **RIO NATARIUS**!" This time round instead of one burning blade, he conjured up two of them. He bought them down together to perform a cross slash.

Azure managed to jump over it, however the explosion caused by the attack still reached them, slamming the two of them into a wall nearby. "Damn this guy is strong really strong." He mumbled as he and Rika struggled to get up.

"Azure, what exactly is a netherworld Mamodo? And why is he so strong?" Rika asked as she got back on her feet.

"A netherworld Mamodo are basically evil Mamodo's who have committed crimes so terrible that they were banish to a 3rd world, a world that was created specifically for evil people like him." He explained as he stood up and starred at the figure in front of him.

"So basically he's an evildoer that was supposed to be banished because he committed crimes so terrible that they had to banish him, am I right in saying that?" She asked.

"Yeah that's basically it. But still it worries me, I thought that netherworld Mamodo's also loses their power when banished, as a means to prevent them from finding a way back." Azure wondered out loud.

"True, that's true, but Lord Imperious, not only summoned us from the netherworld, he even gave us our powers back, even we have to use a book to use it, but that's a small price to pay, because now I can start wrecking things again!" The figure in front of him replied.

"Oh great, this is just great." Azure said so in a sarcastic tone.

_"Netherworld Mamodo or not, we are still going to kick your ass!" She declared as she opened the spell book."Come on Azure, let's go, __**RUNAEGA**__!" _

_Azure then raised his hand and launched a giant frozen lance towards him. However he merely smirked and raised his hand and said, "__**FIRANO!" **__Immediately a huge fireball appeared in front of him and shot towards the lance, resulting in another explosion, which threw both Azure and Rika back. _

_When the explosion died down, they were surprised to find that their enemy was still standing there like nothing had happened. "Unbelievable, how come only we were blown back?" Rika startled._

_"I guess this is the power of a netherworld Mamodo then, looks we can't expect this to be easy." Azure said as he gazed at the figure in front of them._

_"Impressive, very impressive." He started clapping. "Out off all the previous Mamodo's I fought, you are the strongest. All the previous guys couldn't even match one spell of mine." He continued._

_"Our spells have already been boosted and yet it's still slightly weaker than his. At this rate, we either outsmart him, or outlast him seeing that we can't beat him in power." Rika whispered while he complimented them. _

_"Let me guess what you're thinking now, seeing that you can't beat me in raw power, you would proberly try to outsmart me or outlast me. I'm afraid that won't work." He interrupted them. Taking out a vial with green color liquid, he drank it, and immediately his book started shining even brighter than before. _

_"What's going on? How come he's heart energy is restored?" Azure asked, clearly startled by this sudden course of action. _

_"Lord Imperious always gives us a generous supply of water crafted from moon stones; this water has the ability to replenish heart energy in an instant. Now let's see if you can outlast me, Muhahahaha!" He started gloating. _

_"Oh wonderful, should we run? There's no terrain advantage here." Rika whispered into Azure's ears._

_"I don't know what terrain advantage is, but what the heck, let's run, there's no way for us to beat him in raw power." He whispered back._

_"Right, but first…Hey look a shooting star!" She pointed in the night sky, hoping that he would fall for it._

_"What where?" He fell for it and turned around._

_"Now do it Azure, __**GIGANO LUNERIA!"**__ She shouted._

_"Damn it, I don't see—" He was cut off as the moment he turned around, a giant frozen sphere slammed into him and blew him away. _

_Not checking to see if he was injured or anything, the two of them ran away._

_---_

_"Do you have any ideas about what to do?" Azure asked as he ran._

_"Nope, not a clue, all I know is that we can't keep running, we should go to a place where we might have an advantage." Rika replied._

_"Like where exactly?" He asked._

_She considered all options as she ran, and finally decided. "I got it, follow me." She ordered as she made a detour._

_---_

_"What are we doing here Onee-Chan?" Azure asked as they waited under the bridge._

_"Easy, we're going to fight him here." She explained while she paced around. _

_"Okay, but does he know where we are?" Azure asked._

_"Vooiii!! You stupid brats! How dare you trick me?!" A familiar voice cried out. _

_"I'll take that as a yes." Azure sweat dropped. A few seconds later, their opponent landed a short distance ahead of them._

_"You stupid brats are going to pay for that!" He declared as the book he held started glowing once more. Eat this, "__**IGNARIA TEMPESTAS!"**__ 5 flaming tornados appeared in front of him and charged towards them. _

_"Oh boy, this is quite a problem,_** ISCALIA ESTAFORLIA!" **Rika responded. Azure then grabbed her and started running, however the tornados were homing and soon started to follow them.

"It's following us!" Azure stated the obvious as he dragged her around.

"Don't worry I got a plan." She whispered into his ears.

Turning around, he headed towards the river with flaming tornados behind him. All of a sudden he stopped halfway and turned around to face them, however he didn't cast any spells and rather took them head on.

A huge explosion occurred which caused the water to explode, causing it spread out in many directions. "I win!" He proudly declared as he started laughing.

"Sorry to disappoint you, **GIGANO LUNERIA!" **The huge frozen sphere shot through the water and smashed into him and exploded.

"You damn a brat, that's twice you, pulled a fast one over me!" He shouted as he got up.

"That's your fault for being so stupid, loser!" Azure mocked him over the other side of the river.

"If you want us, come and get us!" Rika added in as she stuck her tongue out towards him.

"That does it!" He screamed, immediately he made a huge leap towards them.

"RUNAE." Rika mumbled, Azure shot out several ice shards, but none of them were aiming for him, but rather the spot he landed on. The moment he landed, he slipped and fell into the river.

"Now here's where to fun begins**, RUNAE, RUNAE, RUNAE**!" The two of them kept spamming ice shards into the river the moment he bops his head out of the water, effectively freezing his entire body underwater, with only his head sticking out.

"You lousy brats, wait till I get out of here! Then I'll really kill you!" He screamed.

"Azure if you please, **SYON!"** Rika requested. Azure now covered in frozen spikes proceeded to stomp on his face over and over again.

"Ouch! You lousy piece of—Ouch! Ouch! Stop that! Ouch! I'm warning you, Ouch!!" He screamed out in pain every few seconds when Azure's foot now covered in icicles kept stomping on him.

After a few minutes or so, when he no longer screamed in pain, Azure finally stopped and turned around and left. "Well that was fun, too bad he passed out so early." Azure said as he joined up with Rika.

"Too bad that book is down there with him as well, can't risk burning it, as we might free him if we do that." She replied.

"So what do we do?" Azure asked.

"Well we call the others and ask them to come, and then together we blow him up in one combined spell." She explained.

"Oh okay than, well it's a good thing he can't get out or do anything right?" He sheepishly replied.

Just then an explosion occurred directly behind them, turning around, they found him standing up once more, though looking a bit daze, was approaching them.

"You just had to say it didn't you." She glared at Azure.

"How is any of this my fault? Ouch!" He cried out when Rika punched him on the head.

"Easy, you and your big mouth caused this." She explained.

"How does my mouth—Ouch, stop that! Ouch! Please..." He begged the moment Rika started punching him for every word he said.

"Okay, I'm done beating you...for now." She sheepishly replied.

"Abusive big sister." He mumbled.

"Did you say something?" She replied.

"Nothing, nothing at all, although shouldn't we worried about him first?" He replied, pointing to their opponent who had a really bloody face while looking really dazed.

"I suppose so." She replied. "Wow, he looks kind of pathetic doesn't he?" She mumbled upon observing him.

"Guess I over did it." Azure replied.

"Yeah you really did, though I still think it's not enough." She said. "I think you should have beaten him a lot more senseless to the point that he's begging for mercy."

"...You don't really mean that do you?" Azure asked, clearly frighten by what she said.

"Opps forget what I said, you didn't hear anything. Oh look here he comes." She quickly directed his attention to the enemy in front of them.

_"That does it, I've had enough of you two, and I'm ending this right now." He__ shouted as his book started to flash brightly._

_"I think he's about to finish us off, any ideas little brother?" Rika asked, clearly nervous about the sight in front of her._

_"Umm...Fight?" He nervously replied._

_"I suppose, but...that overgrown bird of yours still won't come out, so now what, I don't think our Gigano class spell would work." She asked as she stared back and forth at him and the enemy._

_"Uh...I have an idea, pass me the book and follow me lead, just trust me." He asked._

_"Well, I suppose I got nothing to lose now, here." She says as she passes him the book. The moment he receives the book, he flips to the page containing Ranan, then drops him to the ground and starts stomping on it._

_"You stupid bird! We're out here about to be killed and all you ever do is sleep?! Get your lazy ass up and help us, or I swear I'm going to kill you when I get back home! Now WAKE UP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he continued to stomp on it._

_Having nothing to do, Rika then followed his lead and stomped on it as well while screaming curses and threats at the same time. Their opponent immediately stopped whatever he was doing and just starred._

_After around a minute or so, the two of them finally broke off. Just then, the book exploded with light. And when it died down, they found that they were able to read the spell. "About time." Rika mumbled._

_"Okay we're done, let's continue." Azure said to his opponent in front of him._

_"What is wrong with the two of you?! If I had to wait another minute more, I swear that I would kill my next victim instead of sending them back." He replied._

_"Yeah, yeah just keep talking." Rika interrupted as she picked up the book and faced him. "Are you ready Azure?" She asked._

_"Yeah, let's end this." He replied as he shot out his arms._

_"**RANAN REIS!"  
**_

_"**DIOGA FAZUIRIA!"**_

_Azure summoned the same phoenix that he had once did to defeat Neon and had it charged towards his enemy, however Rika noticed something important. "It's nowhere near as strong as before." __She thought, noticing that it wasn't anywhere near as aggressive or as huge as before._

_His opponent summoned another phoenix as well, but instead of ice, it was made of fire, it trashed about aimlessly before proceeding to do its job._

_As both phoenix's clashed, a huge shockwave occurred which ripped apart the river nearby. Both of them trashed about, each trying to overp__ower the other, Azure's phoenix however appeared to be losing as it was being thrown around._

_"Damn it, it's too strong." Rika grunted as she continued to pour all her heart energy in._

_"Okay, this really sucks." Azure added in while trying focusing on the battle. _

_"BUHAHAHHAHA!! Looks like Lord Imperious was worried for nothing at all, your nothing like your siblings at all." Their enemy gloated._

_"Wait my siblings, as in Neon and Aerial?" Azure asked, losing focus for a minute. Noticing this, he took advantage of the moment to attack. Using all his energy, he overpowered Azure's attack and then proceeded towards them. _

_Turning around, Azure quickly pounced on Rika and covered her along with his spell book with his body. "Get down!" _

_As the fiery phoenix crashed into them, a huge explosion occurred, leaving the two of them in a terrible state. The two of them were still alive and in one piece, but they were unconscious and had suffered heavy injuries along with severe burn marks all over them. _

_"Humph, looks like you __aren't anything special." He said in a mocking tone as he walked towards them attempting to finish them off._

_He stopped a few feet in front of them preparing to finish them off. As he stretched out his hand, his book started to glow again._

_"__**NATAR**__—"_

_"__**SHUNTARIO**__!" A voice interrupted._

_Turning around, a white flash of light slammed into him, throwing him all the way across the river. _

_"Sorry, but I can't let you do that." Said a voice. _

_Getting up, he saw two more figures picking both Azure and Rika up. One of them was a black haired teenage boy dressed in white jacket along with a red T-shirt and blue jeans. Standing next to him was a huge wolf with a mixture of dark blue and white fur._

_"Who the heck are you supposed to be?" He asked._

_"No one, I'm just running a favour from a friend of mine. Normally I wouldn't worry about dealing with people like you, but I'm busy at the moment." The boy said as he placed both Azure and Rika onto his wolf partner while holding on to their spell book. ""Now if you'll excuse us, __**LIGARIAS**__!" _

_The wolf opened his mouth and unleashed a blast of wind at an incredibly fast pace which slammed into him and blew him away. The moment he got back on his feet, they were already gone._

_"Damn bastards, I swear I'll kill them the next time we meet." He swore under his breath as he turned around and left._


End file.
